Unfaithful?
by KeeKeeBaby
Summary: Are unfaithful actions wrong when you really strive for affection and seek for love in the wrong places? When you really don’t want to or mean to is it really wrong? Steph and Chris, Steph and HHH fic. Possibly Complete! Read and Review please. Kee-kee
1. Unhappy

Own nothing.  
  
Unhappy Stephanie had just bathed her nine month old and now he was in his carrier watching her put the dishes in the dishwasher. She leaned over and kissed his small cheek as he cooed. He was just so adorable. She returned to washing dishes as she heard her husband enter their spacious home. He came in the kitchen and smiled at Stephanie, she just knew he was going to wrap his huge arms around her waist from behind and kiss her cheek. She stood there and held her breath for a few minutes. She slowly and unnoticeably turned her head and watched him as he picked up their son.  
  
"Hey Matt." He said kissing his cheek. "Daddy missed you...oh yes he did." He said to his son as he started to walk out of the kitchen but then he turned around and smiled. "Oh, hey Steph." He said looking at her. A smile appeared on her face and she turned around.  
  
"Hi Chris." Stephanie turned around expecting that her husband would be standing there waiting for a kiss but instead he had walked out of the kitchen. "He can kiss my..." She started to mumble under her breath but she heard her husband calling her name and the phone started ringing. She closed the dish washer and walked in his office. "Yes?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"The phone is for you." Chris said plainly with Matt in his arms and his eyes were glued to the computer. She picked it up. "Oh and he's wet." He handed the baby to her.  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Hey princess." The man said.  
  
"Hi Paul...hold on." Stephanie looked at Chris. "Why can't you change him? I've been changing him all day you know, he's your son too." Stephanie told him.  
  
"Look if you're gonna bitch about it, I'll do it." He said taking the baby from her and walking out to Matt's room.  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie asked a little snippety.  
  
"Hey there...what's wrong?" Paul asked chuckling.  
  
"I hate men." Stephanie stated softly.  
  
"Not all men...I know you like me." Paul said still laughing.  
  
"Well besides you." Stephanie mumbled.  
  
"I know that." He said.  
  
"Whatever, so what were you doing?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well I put Kylie to bed a few minutes ago." Paul told her.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"She's fine...how's Matt?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well he's still his little self so what did you want?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well you have to tell Kylie where babies come from."  
  
"Me? Why?" Steph asked.  
  
"Because every since you had Matthew she wants to know where they come from so you, my dear, will tell her." Paul explained.  
  
"What ever...I'm coming over tomorrow...Chris won't be here anyway." Stephanie said. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye princess." They both hung up. Stephanie got up and walked up the steps to her son's room. She saw him putting Matt in his crib.  
  
"Night Matthew." Chris said leaving and bumping into his wife. "Sorry." He said.  
  
"For bumping me, being inconsiderate or calling me a bitch?" Stephanie asked looking at him, she felt like she was being mistreated and he saw it in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything and I'd never call you a bitch baby because I love you." He bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you too...you sexy beast." He picked her up and brought her in their room and laid her on their bad. He kissed her cheek and turned the lights out. A huge smile appeared on Stephanie's face...finally she getting something she wanted. Chris took his shirt off and climbed into bed.  
  
"Good night." He turned around and went to sleep. That was a HUGE disappointment for Stephanie. She sighed and went to sleep, she didn't mean to but a tear slipped down her cheeks, the cheeks that usually had dimples displayed on them. For the first time she realized that she was certainly unhappy in this relationship they called a marriage.  
  
I'll update if u want me to. Thanks, much love, Kee 


	2. What's up?

Own nothing.  
  
What's up? Stephanie rolled over ready to make breakfast for her husband that usually made him a little happier. She looked at the time and it was six, she was used to waking up at six. Anyway, she turned to her side expecting his drool to be all over the pillow and his hair all messy but he wasn't even there. She just knew he wasn't gone so she got up and walked in the bathroom to find his clothes he was wearing yesterday on the floor totally missing the hamper. His tooth brush was wet so she knew he was gone. She started to brush her hair when she heard the baby crying. She got up and went into Matthew's room, she opened the door and smiled at her son.  
  
"Hey baby." Stephanie picked him up.  
  
"Are you hungry? You should be." Stephanie walked down the steps, she opened the dishwasher and got his bottle and started to make him breakfast. She fed him and went up the steps to his room and started to undress him to bathe him when the help walked in.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Irvine, would you like me to get him ready?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks Rae, um, pack a baby bag also and remember...call me Stephanie." Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay Stephanie, I'll have Matt dressed and ready to go in about thirty minutes." Raven smiled.  
  
"Thanks again." Stephanie walked in her room and started to get clothes out. She took a shower and got dressed. Stephanie put on a white halter top, a white skirt, white slip-on shoes and a blue jean jacket. She walked down the steps to find Matthew and Raven waiting. "Rae, I'm gonna be gone all day so if you want to leave you can...come back tomorrow."  
  
"It's okay...I'll clean up and tidy around...I have no where to go anyway." Raven smiled.  
  
"Well if you're sure...call over a guest or two. Have some fun you have been doing a good job so enjoy yourself." Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay thanks...here's the diaper bag." Raven said.  
  
"Bye Raven." Stephanie said walking out and getting her sleeping baby into her car in his car seat and then she got in and was on her way. About two hours later she pulled up to the large gate and rolled her window down.  
  
"May I ask who this is?" The intercom said.  
  
"It's Steph." She said.  
  
"Oh...hey Steph come on in." The voice said as the gates opened. She drove in down the drive way. Stephanie turned around to see her son slowly opening her eyes. She got his diaper bag and him in his carrier and she walked to the door and knocked. The door opened and she was greeted by Kylies nanny who was a man which Stephanie suggested.  
  
"Stephie!" Kylie ran in the room and hugged Stephanie's legs.  
  
"Hi Kylie." Stephanie said as she but the carrier on the steps, she turned and picked her up. "How are you sweets?"  
  
"Hi Stephanie." The guy said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hi Joe...where's Paul?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Daddy is in his office but who cares...can I hold Mattie?" The three year old asked.  
  
"Yeah go run and hop on the couch." Stephanie said as Kylie did so. Stephanie picked Matthew up who was now wide awake she walked in the living room and put Matt in Kylies arms. He started to coo and Stephanie couldn't help but smile at the sight. "He likes you." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Stephie, he's so cute." Kylie said.  
  
"No he's not...boys are not cute Ky." Paul said walking in as Stephanie picked Matt up and walked around the couch over to Paul.  
  
"Hi Paul." Stephanie smiled as he picked Matt up out of her arms.  
  
"Hey little man." He said as Matt smiled.  
  
"Stephie." Kylie stretched her arms out so Stephanie picked her up and put her hip.  
  
"Hi Steph." He kissed her cheek. "How have you been you look like you're upset."  
  
"I'm fine." Stephanie lied.  
  
"Steph." He said as she looked at Kylie.  
  
"Who did your hair this morning?" Stephanie asked her.  
  
"Daddy tried to." Kylie laughed.  
  
"Come on let's go to your room and I'll fix it for you and you can ask me anything." Stephanie said going towards the steps.  
  
"Anything?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh so you want me to watch Matt?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well do you have a choice?" Kylie giggled as her and Stephanie climbed up the steps. They got in the room and Stephanie started to brush her hair.  
  
"So what's up?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"My daddy likes you." Ky said.  
  
"I know he's my best friend." Stephanie smiled as she started to comb Kylies hair.  
  
"No, he likes you likes you as a girlfriend." Kylie said.  
  
"Whoa...um, well..." Stephanie tried to speak.  
  
"Do you like him?" Kylie asked.  
  
"I love your daddy I told you he's my best friend and what else did you want to ask me?" Stephanie asked again.  
  
"Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Um, well, the stork." Stephanie lied.  
  
"The stork?" Kylie was in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah baby...well a mommy and daddy write a letter to a stork and the mommy gets bigger..." Stephanie started.  
  
"Because they eat a lot?" Kylie asked as Stephanie pulled her blonde curly hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah and then in nine months the baby comes." Steph smiled.  
  
"Cool...Steph I love you so much." Kylie turned around and hugged her.  
  
"I love you too princess." Stephanie felt like she was just going to burst out in tears, Kylie was so sweet.  
  
"Now lets go down the steps with my daddy." Kylie said. "Sometimes I wish you and my daddy were together so then I'd have a mommy and a daddy." Kylie said skipping down the steps as Stephanie slowly followed. Stephanie walked in the kitchen and watched for a minute. Kylie was standing on a chair looking at Matthew in his carrier and Paul was next to them making them both giggle.  
  
"This is such a cute sight." Stephanie said as everyone turned around.  
  
"Well, thank you." Paul smiled. "You never told me what was wrong."  
  
"We'll talk later." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Ma ma, ma, ma, mama, mama, mama." Matthew spat out.  
  
"Oh my God." Stephanie said walking over to Matt. "Say it again."  
  
"Budjeduk." He smiled.  
  
"No you got to say mommy." Kylie said.  
  
"Go ahead...say mom." Paul said.  
  
"Come on Matthew." Stephanie boasted.  
  
"Say it." Paul said as Matt smiled and he opened his mouth and said it.  
  
"Dad, da, dada, dada da, da dad." Matt smiled again as Stephanie couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Unfortunately your daddy isn't here." Stephanie said.  
  
"Daddy, do you want to be Mattie's daddy?" Kylie asked.  
  
"I would but then who'd be your daddy?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry Matthew, my daddy's taken." Kylie said.  
  
"Ky, isn't it time for a nap?" Paul asked as he picked his daughter up.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Kylie said. "Can Stephie help you put me asleep?"  
  
"Sure sweets." They all walked up the steps with Matt still cooing. Kylie climbed in her bed and she started to drift to sleep as Mat did also. Stephanie rubbed Kylies back as she drifted off. Paul bounced Matt in his arms and he started laughing and soon he got tired. By two they were sleeping peacefully. Paul laid Matt on his back next to Kylie and the two slept peacefully then he looked at Stephanie.  
  
"What's wrong Princess...and don't lie to me." Paul whispered.  
  
"Okay...come on." The two walked down the steps.  
  
"Now, tell me what's up." Paul smiled.  
  
Soon, update...I mean I'll update soon. 


	3. So wrong

Own nothing.  
  
So wrong...: They got down the steps and they sat on his sofa. Stephanie looked down and took a deep breath before answering Paul's question. "I'm not happy."  
  
"Why...wait, with what?" Paul asked her.  
  
"In my marriage Paul...I love him, I really do but..." She looked down.  
  
"Why are you so unhappy?" Paul asked.  
  
"Okay well just yesterday he came home and he didn't even speak to me, he picked Matt up and hugged him and then he walked out of the room and came back and he says 'hi Steph' so I turn to greet him but he had left already. So then he calls me and tells me that the phone was for me, which was you, then he says how Matthew was wet. I told him that I'd been changing his son all damn day so he says 'well if you're going to bitch about it, let me do it'. Later he says sorry and he'd never call me a bitch because he loves me and I told him I love him too. He picks me up and lays me on the bed, then he turns the lights off and..." Stephanie told the story but he stopped her.  
  
"Stop, I don't even want to know." Paul said.  
  
"No, he lays me down turns off the lights and he gets in bed and goes to sleep. We haven't done anything in the longest and I'm sick of it. He's never really home and when he is, he's ignoring me." Stephanie complained.  
  
"So get a divorce." Paul suggested.  
  
"I can't...what about Matthew." Stephanie said.  
  
"Well Steph, you don't have to be together to raise a kid...you love him though, right?" Paul asked.  
  
"I know I love him at least I think I do." Stephanie looked down and she let her tears start to flow again. "He asked me to renew our vows but...to tell you the truth, I don't want to." Stephanie's tears continued to flow. Paul took her face in his hands and they looked at each other. They saw something they never saw before, he realized how beautiful her eyes were and she realized how deep his brown eyes were. They couldn't help but feel attracted to each other, more and more every second. He slowly wiped her tears away with his thumbs and just by the touch of his fingers made a chill run up her spine. He wasn't doing much but still he made her feel loved with just a simple stare and touch. She felt like it was the right thing to do so she leaned in and they kissed. Soon, passion joined the kiss and it just felt so incredible. They pulled apart and they looked at each other. "I'm so sorry...this is totally gonna mess up our friendship...I..." He captured her lips in another kiss and after a minute, he broke it and smiled softly.  
  
"Now, we're even." He whispered. She smiled and looked down, she's had that feeling before, it was way back in 1999 when she first felt it. It was when the McMahon-Helmsley era had started.  
  
"God, Paul, things can't get anymore confusing than this." Stephanie said as they heard Matthew start crying. "I better see if he's alright."  
  
"I'm right behind you." The two walked up the steps but Paul got there first and picked Matt up. "You okay little man?"  
  
"He's probably hungry...I'll be right back." Stephanie said walking down the steps, she got his bottle that was already made and headed towards the steps. Only if she hadn't turned Paul down so many years ago and then again on her wedding day. She returned to the room and gave Paul the bottle to feed it to Matthew. Paul sat on the chair in Kylies room and Stephanie sat at the edge of her bed. She starred at Paul as he was tending to Matthew and then she remembered when Paul found out he had a baby on the way and the mother didn't want anything to do with it. With Paul being the perfect man Stephanie saw him as, he kept it. She remembered how she helped Paul do simple things like changing Kylies diaper or fixing her a bottle. Stephanie also remembered how she was there for every step of the way when Paul needed her help which was quit often. She also remembered how she felt like she loved him more then she said she did. Soon Paul didn't need her help as often and she met up with Chris to go over some simple storylines, he was such a gentleman. He was sweet and kind, much like Paul. So she fell in love with him and they started to date and soon he asked for her hand in marriage and she said yes. That week she was supposed to get married Kylie got sick so she spent a lot of time at Paul's house. Paul and Stephanie shared one those heat filled kisses and he told her his feelings but she rejected him. For months she's been wondering what if she would have told Paul how she really felt.  
  
"He's done." Paul said. "And now he's sleep."  
  
"Oh, okay." Stephanie said back. But she didn't, she got married and now she has a son. What they did was wrong, and it shouldn't happen again. "I think I should go now." Stephanie stood up. "What we were starting back there was so wrong...I am so sorry." Stephanie picked up Matthew and she put him in his carrier and she kissed Kylies forehead goodbye. She headed down the steps but Paul stopped her. They starred at each other.  
  
"Um...bye." He said.  
  
"Yeah bye...I'll call you." She reached up and kissed his cheek before walking out to her car. Paul stood there and Joe patted his shoulder.  
  
"She still didn't come to her senses?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nope..." Paul answered.  
  
"I think she needs a little help." Joe smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paul looked at the man behind him.  
  
"I think you know...I got to go, Kylie just woke up." Joe returned up the steps. Paul stood there for a minute. Joe was right, he's loved Stephanie from the very first time they met. Sometimes he thought that without Stephanie, he'd be lost and he probably would be. He was going to get Stephanie and make her his because he knew that she loved him just like he loved her. That is his vow to himself, he was going to make Stephanie Marie McMahon his woman and treat her right and with respect.  
  
I'll update soon. 


	4. Then why so right?

...Then why so right?: Stephanie arrived at home at maybe seven, she walked in the living room to find Chris, Raven and an unfamiliar person there all discussing something. She put the baby, in his carrier on the sofa. "Hi guys." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Hey Stephanie." Raven smiled as she got up and picked Matthew up. "This is Sarah, my sister." Raven smiled.  
  
"Hi." Sarah smiled.  
  
"I'll put him in his crib." Raven smiled as she started walking up the steps.  
  
"Sarah, are you staying the night because you're more than welcome." Stephanie offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie smiled. "Chris, hello to you too." Stephanie walked up to her room. Sarah looked at Chris and he looked at her.  
  
"You think she's mad?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah she is." Sarah answered.  
  
"Okay well make yourself at home and I'm going to bed so night." Chris walked up the steps and into his and Steph's room. "Babe, you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Stephanie lied as she picked up the phone, she dialed Paul's number and he answered after maybe three rings.  
  
"Hello?" Paul answered.  
  
"Hi Paul." Stephanie frowned as Chris started to massage her shoulders. She started to feel very uncomfortable. "Um, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and it was wrong." Stephanie said as Chris started to kiss her neck and she didn't like it.  
  
"Well what if it wasn't?" Paul asked.  
  
"I don't know...I just.... damn it Chris stop." Stephanie said.  
  
"What?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris is just annoying me right now...look, it was very wrong and still, I'm sorry. We'll talk later." Stephanie said hanging her phone up.  
  
"Steph, I'm sorry." Chris apologized.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, it wasn't you baby...I'm just a little tired." Stephanie turned around and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and then her lips; of course she kissed him back because he's her husband. If so, why'd she feel so bad? She broke their kiss and looked him in his eyes.  
  
"I love you babe." He smiled.  
  
"I...I...I love you too." Stephanie whispered looking down, he took his shirt off and kissed her and he went for her shirt but she stopped him. "I told you baby, I'm tired...not tonight." Stephanie kissed his cheek and rolled over and went to sleep, except she wasn't sleep. Paul was on her mind and she couldn't get him off of it. After maybe an hour she went to sleep but she woke up maybe thirty minutes later. Stephanie turned to see Chris sleeping; she shook his arm and his eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Steph...what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing baby, I have to go somewhere and I won't be home until tomorrow, okay?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Alright but bring Matt with you." He said.  
  
"Okay." Stephanie said slipping on her slippers.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Chris asked.  
  
"Emergency meeting and I got to be there by morning." Stephanie lied as she walked out of the room into Matt's. She picked him up and his baby bag and his carrier and went to her car. After he was safely buckled down, she started driving to his house. She got there at maybe twelve a.m. and when she pulled up and she heard the familiar intercom.  
  
"May I ask who this is?" Joe asked sleepily.  
  
"It's me Joe." Stephanie said. She wasn't really sleepy even though she had only about a half hour of sleep. She drove up the driveway she got the baby bag and Matthew in his carrier and walked to the door. Joe answered it with a small smile. "Do you ever sleep?" Stephanie joked.  
  
"Yeah Steph, this better be important." He smiled.  
  
"Here, can you put him in Kylies room?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Sure." He took Matt and headed up the steps. Stephanie followed and walked into the hallway bathroom first. She looked in the mirror, she had on no make-up, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on her pajamas. It was a white tank top and white matching pants with her furry slippers. She knocked on Paul's door and he a few minutes later he opened it. He rubbed his eyes and looked her up and down in almost a bit of shock.  
  
"Paul I know that this is wrong but on the other hand...it's right because I love you but..." Stephanie mumbled looking at her pink slippers. He lifted her head up by her chin and they looked at each other. He had on a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. In Steph's eyes, he looked gorgeous. Paul pulled her close and they kissed.  
  
"I love you too." He said after they finished kissing. They went into his room and they continued kissing. Stephanie started at his pajama pants just like he started at hers. She's married but so what, she's loved Paul since the very first time she saw him and she was determined to feel that very same love she felt that first time. She didn't choose to love Paul Levesque, it just happened and like he said so many years ago, if it's meant to be, it'll be. 


	5. Newly found happiness

I own nothing.  
  
Newly Found Happiness Stephanie looked up and found Paul sleeping peacefully. She slowly got up and walked into his bathroom, she washed up and put on one of his shirts and a pair of sweat pants. As she walked out of his room she heard Matthew crying. She walked in and cleaned her son and changed his diaper and by the time she was finished Kylie was awake.  
  
"Stephie?" She asked.  
  
"Hey Ky." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit of course." Stephanie adjusted Matt on her hip as he started to giggle.  
  
"Does this mean you're gonna come over morer?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Sure if you want me to...hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know?" Kylie got out of her bed.  
  
"Who do you think was here when your daddy had no clue to what to do with such a small innocent person, huh?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You knew me when I was really little?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie answered.  
  
"That's probably why when I'm with you I feel better." Kyle smiled.  
  
"When I'm with her I feel better too." Paul said walking in the room.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead." Stephanie said as Kylie giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Paul asked picking Kylie up.  
  
"Stephie called you a sleepyhead." Kylie answered still in a fit of laughter. Stephanie couldn't help but smile as Paul laid Kylie on the bed and started tickling her. She struggled trying to get out of her fathers hold but he was just so strong.  
  
"Leave her alone, she just woke up." Stephanie and Matthew laughed in a distance.  
  
"Yeah daddy...I just woke up." Kylie continued laughing.  
  
"Okay...just because you just woke up, I'll leave you alone." Paul said as he stopped tickling her.  
  
"Tank you." Kylie said laid out on her bed.  
  
"Matt..." Paul picked him up. "Hi Matthew, how are you today?"Paul asked him as he leaned over and gave Stephanie a quick kiss on the lips. "You okay?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"That's good." He answered.  
  
"Guess what daddy." Kylie said.  
  
"What?" Paul asked.  
  
"Stephanie said that she'd come over more if I wanted her to and I do and she said that she knew me when I was really little and you didn't know what to do with me." Kylie informed.  
  
"Well Steph's right because without her, I'd be lost." Paul smiled.  
  
"I'm flattered." Stephanie smiled back.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kylie said.  
  
"Well then lets go down stairs and eat." Stephanie said and after they all walked down the steps into the kitchen to find that Joe had already cooked. "Thanks Joseph."  
  
"No, his name is Joe." Kylie corrected.  
  
"It's the same thing." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Thanks Joe." Paul said they all sat down and ate. After breakfast Kylie went up stairs to her room, Matthew was sleep and Paul and Stephanie were in the living room. "So where does this put us?"  
  
"I don't know but I know that I want to be with you." Stephanie answered.  
  
"Good...finally you've realized it I was starting to think you were gonna leave me hanging." Paul said.  
  
"Would I ever?" Stephanie asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, you did for two years." Paul said referring to her two year long marriage that lasted in happiness for maybe a few months. Stephanie chuckled at his comment, she looked at her wedding ring and pulled it off.  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna need it." She put it in her pocket. "I think I should call home." Stephanie said as he passed her his house phone. She called Chris' cell and he answered after several rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Steph...hi I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be able to get home tonight. I'll be home later." Chris informed her.  
  
"Okay whatever." Stephanie said.  
  
"You're not mad are you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Not at all, I'm gonna spend the week-end with Paul." Stephanie told him.  
  
"Why?" Chris was curious to why HIS wife would want to spend the whole week- end with Paul Levesque.  
  
"Well I don't want to be by myself, Kylies birthday is coming up and we've got things to settle and because I want to." Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay, bye." Chris hung up and so did she.  
  
"What happened?" Paul asked.  
  
"Nothing." Stephanie said. "I got to go get some clothes though."  
  
"How about we all go shopping." He suggested.  
  
"Now would I ever say no to an offer like that?" Stephanie asked. Stephanie and Paul went upstairs. He got Matthew dressed, he always had a couple of extra outfits and Stephanie got the privilege to dress Kylie, well that's what Paul called it. After he had Matthew dressed and ready to go, he went into his room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kylie asked.  
  
"We are going shopping." Stephanie answered.  
  
"Steph." Paul yelled from the other room.  
  
"I'll be back Ky, you can pick out a pair of shoes." Stephanie said standing up and walking into Paul's room. "What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"What? You mean, 'yes Mr. Sexy' and you want to know why? Cause, I'm that damn good." Paul smiled.  
  
"Oh please." Stephanie said standing next to him.  
  
"Here, this is yours isn't it?" Paul asked holding up a lavender shirt and a pair of black pants in his hands.  
  
"Well who else would they belong to? I was looking for this shirt the other day...I was going crazy out of my mind." She said.  
  
"These yours?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah but do you think I can fit them? I've had them since the McMahon- Helmsley era." Stephanie said holding them around her waist.  
  
"Yeah you didn't gain that much..." He snickered.  
  
"Shut up." She hit his arm playfully. Stephanie threw the clothes on the messed up bed and walked into Kylies room. Kylie looked up at her frowning. "What's wrong sweets?"  
  
"My shoes." Kylie whined.  
  
"Here...they are on the wrong feet...you've gotta put this one on that foot and this one on the other." Stephanie said kneeling down to her and switching them. "Good?"  
  
"Yeah...tank you." Kylie said kissing Stephanie's cheek.  
  
"Stay in here with Matt so me and daddy can get dressed." Stephanie smiled. "Deal?"  
  
"Of course." Kylie said taking out one of her many Barbie dolls as Stephanie chuckled as she walked into Paul's room. He had just got out of the shower so she of course had to comment.  
  
"Cute tush." Stephanie said as she started making the bed.  
  
"Yours is nice too." Paul chuckled. After she made the bed, she walked into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. Not fully dressed though, her pants were unbuckled. "Can't fit them?"  
  
"Yeah I can..." Stephanie said attempting to button it and she did after three tries.  
  
"I guess your maybe a two sizes up." He laughed.  
  
"No...these shrunk." Stephanie smiled as she came to her conclusion.  
  
"Yeah." He said pulling her close to him. "I love the way you are." He kissed her cheek from behind.  
  
"You better." Stephanie smiled. They all went shopping and brought clothes and toys and small things. Even though this was so simple, Stephanie found herself smiling much more then she would be smiling if she were with Chris, at home. It was the simple things that mattered the most and Christopher Irvine couldn't give it to her.  
  
I'm gonna update...please review. 


	6. Suspicions?

I still own nothing. :-)  
  
Suspicions One Month Later: Stephanie had just woke up, her husband was still sleeping and the whole house was quiet until the phone rang. She picked it up almost knowing exactly who it was. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey princess." Paul smiled.  
  
"How are you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Kylie just asked about you so I decided to call you." Paul said.  
  
"Oh." Stephanie smiled as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"You still coming?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told you I would and plus Kylie and myself need to get our hair done." Stephanie said as she ran her bath water.  
  
"Good, Matt's coming too?" Paul asked as he ate his cereal Kylie fixed for him.  
  
"Yeah I guess so but you're gonna have to watch him."  
  
"I know." Paul said.  
  
"I'll call you after I get out of the tub." Stephanie said as she undressed herself.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked.  
  
"Really...bye Paul." Stephanie said.  
  
"Bye babe." They both hung up and she got in her tub. After soaking for forty-five minutes she got out and dried herself off. She put on sweat pants and a SMH shirt because she had a dress at Paul's house, she had a lot of clothes at Paul's house.  
  
"Where are you going Stephanie?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'm going out." Stephanie informed him.  
  
"Where? Where are you taking my son and yourself Steph? This is my night off...why are you leaving?" He sat up and looked at her.  
  
"I am going out with Paul to his high school reunion and we had made plans a while ago. Matt's coming too so you don't have to worry about no one but yourself." Stephanie said as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"You know what...I'm not gonna argue with you." He said.  
  
"Okay then bye...oh and Chris, have a nice day." Stephanie smiled as she walked out of their room into her sons. Chris sat there almost in shock, he was finally realizing he was losing his family, his wife and his only son to Paul Levesque and he could do nothing but watch him steal them from under his territory. Christopher Irvine thought to himself, he wasn't being a real man. A real man would confront Paul and tell him the hell off. Here he was thinking they had the perfect marriage and family, He was happy and he thought she was too. Something sneaky was going on and no force of nature was going to stop him from finding out what it was.  
  
Update like tomorrow or the next day. 


	7. Yeah Right

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing  
  
Yeah right. Stephanie went to Paul's house with her ten-month-old baby boy in the back seat; the two went inside because now she had the key. She found Kylie and Paul in the living room watching the ending of The Lion King. "Hey you two." Stephanie said catching their attention.  
  
"Hi Stephie...daddy was crying when Mufasa died." Kylie said as Paul turned the DVD off.  
  
"He did?" Stephanie asked kissing her forehead.  
  
"Hi Matthew." Kylie smiled as he giggled in return.  
  
"Hello Mr. Levesque." Stephanie smiled leaning over to him and kissing his nose.  
  
"Hi Stephie." He smiled.  
  
"Can he walk yet?" Kylie asked.  
  
"He's trying." Stephanie said putting Matt on his two feet, she held his hands as he moved his feet.  
  
"Come here Matt." Paul said looking at the baby about a foot away from him.  
  
"Paul, are you sure you want to do this I mean...aren't you still broken up with Mufasa's death?" Stephanie teased.  
  
"I wasn't crying." He said in defense. "Now...Matt come here." Paul said as Stephanie chuckled. She let his hands go and he moved his first foot and then the other but then he lost his balance but Paul caught him.  
  
"He almost had it." Kylie smiled.  
  
"Well we'll wait 'till tomorrow because you my dear, and myself are due for an appointment to go and get out hair done." Stephanie said standing up. "Goodbye Paul and good luck."  
  
"Are you trying to say I don't know what I'm doing? I've watched a baby and I've raised one so what exactly are you trying to say?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well it was only with the help of me so I'm just saying...good luck." Stephanie blew him a kiss and picked Kylie up.  
  
"I can do this." He said as Matt started to crawl off.  
  
"Yeah right." Stephanie chuckled.  
  
"Bye daddy." Kylie smiled.  
  
"I don't get a kiss?" He asked. Stephanie moved closer and Kylie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "McMahon." He said waiting for Stephanie's kiss. She chuckled and leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Good enough?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Wait until tonight." He smiled as Stephanie headed towards the door.  
  
"What happens tonight?" Kylie asked.  
  
"We'll watch Lion King and uh Paul...go and get my son." Stephanie left the house with Kylie on her hip. Hours later the two finally returned. Stephanie's hair was down, strait and curled under and Kylie's hair was up in a ponytail and her curls fell down. When they walked in the house, Matt crawled pass them and a few seconds later Paul ran by. After maybe a minute he returned and smiled. His ponytail was all discombobulated and Matt had a small smile on his face looking at his mother.  
  
"I told you I could do it." He smiled.  
  
"And I said, yeah right." Stephanie chuckled.  
  
"Stephie was right." Kylie said smiling. Everything was just perfect now. With Stephie and Matt, a spot in her heart felt complete.  
  
Update real soon. ( 


	8. Cassandra Lewis?

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing  
  
Cassandra Lewis: Stephanie, Kylie and Matthew were in Paul's parked car, in the parking lot waiting for Paul to collect his thoughts. "Can we go in now?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah daddy." Kylie said.  
  
"Okay, alright only if you promise me you'll be an angel tonight and be on your best behavior." Paul said. "Steph, no funny business and Matt, no throwing up or crying."  
  
"Okay, Ky and myself will be on our best behavior but Matt can't help himself." Stephanie told him.  
  
"Okay, come on." They all got out, Stephanie held Matthew and Paul held Kylie. They walked in and found their seats reserved for three. The table was with a few other families but Paul couldn't' quite catch who they were.  
  
"Paul...Levesque?" A man asked. Paul turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Todd." They manly hugged. "How have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine...my wife and kids are over there." Todd pointed.  
  
"Oh well this Stephanie, Matthew and Kylie." Paul said as Stephanie and Kylie waved.  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry." Kylie complained.  
  
"Just wait sweetie." Stephanie said.  
  
"My man Paul it looks like you did a good job in picking out your woman." Todd said kissing Stephanie's hand.  
  
"Thanks." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Well I've got to run...I'll talk to you soon." Todd walked away.  
  
"Bye." Paul smiled.  
  
"Go take Kylie and get her something to eat." Stephanie told him.  
  
"Why me?" Paul asked.  
  
"Because I've got the baby." Stephanie said as they starred at each other for a few seconds with small smiles on.  
  
"I surrender." Paul said picking Kylie up and walking towards the buffet. He fixed her plate and basically all she wanted was a slice of pizza.  
  
"Levesque." A very familiar woman's voice said.  
  
"Lewis." He said turning around, but not with a smile, he had a small frown.  
  
"So who are you here with...let me guess...this is your little sister." She said.  
  
"No Sandy, this is my daughter Kylie." Paul said.  
  
"Daddy...I don't like her." Kylie whispered.  
  
"Just like her father...outspoken. Wife? No, not a man like you." Cassandra said. "Baby's mother? Of course...meet my family." She turned around and tapped a man and he came over with a little girl beside him. "This is my husband Donald and my daughter Amanda."  
  
"Hello." Amanda smiled.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Donald and Paul shook hands.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kylie." Kylie smiled.  
  
"Hi Kylie." Amanda smiled.  
  
"Hi Amanda." Kylie said.  
  
"Donny, he's my ex-fiancé...we were gonna get married after high school but I cheated on him with you." Cassandra smiled.  
  
"What's taking you so long babe?" Stephanie asked with Matt in her arms.  
  
"Just ran into my ex-fiancé, she cheated on me and married him." Paul said looking sad.  
  
"Oh...I've heard a lot about you." Stephanie smiled and then she turned to Paul. "Paul don't stress. We've got to go anyway Matthew's sleeping." Stephanie said.  
  
"Typical Levesque, come late, leave early." Cassandra said.  
  
"I'll let that slide and I'm sure Paul will too because we have a three year old and ten month old with us right now." Stephanie said. "And being the woman I am I wouldn't normally say something like this but you seem to be rather rude. Being an adult like yourself I thought you'd have some type of control over your mouth. I mean I would've expected that from a three year old but not a woman like you. Um, Paul I'm ready to move on if you are."  
  
"Let's go." Paul said chuckling eyeing that woman who he would have spent the rest of his life with.  
  
"Paul...wait. I guess I should apologize." Cassandra said.  
  
"You should." Kylie said.  
  
"No Ky, that's not necessary because now I see the real Cassandra." Paul commented as the four left. They got in his car and every one was buckled down and just sitting there.  
  
"Can we go?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Steph...thank you so much." Paul smiled.  
  
"Well a girls got to do what a girls go to do." Stephanie smiled leaning over kissing his cheek.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it tonight." He said. "But first I want to know if you love me."  
  
"Yeah Paul...of course I love you." Stephanie answered.  
  
"I'm talking...enough to leave Chris." Paul looked at her and she had her head down, she looked up with a tear coming down her cheek and smiled.  
  
"Yeah...enough to leave Chris." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Well do it tonight." He said.  
  
"Tonight?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah just go inside and tell him you want a divorce." Paul said.  
  
"One step ahead of you." Stephanie said reaching into her purse showing him a couple of papers.  
  
"Well then lets go." Paul looked back and both Kylie and Matt were sleeping so he started driving to Stephanie and Chris' house. By the time they reached there it was a little late, they drove up the drive way, through the gate to the house. Stephanie got out and closed the door. She turned around and blew a kiss at him and lipped she'd be right back. She looked down at the papers in her hands and realized her palms were sweaty. She felt a little nervous, hell, a lot nervous. She started to walk but she saw some liquid-y red stuff on the floor, she bent down and put her finger in it and studied her finger.  
  
"Oh my shit...this is blood." After a few seconds, she realized she dipped her finger in someone's blood and started screaming and dropped everything in her hands.  
  
I'll update soon, I finally realized where I was going with this story. So please, review. Thanx 


	9. Whose blood?

Whose blood? As soon as Paul heard Stephanie scream he got out of the car and ran to her to see if she was okay. Her back was turned to him. "Steph, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"L...look." She showed him her finger still shocked.  
  
"That's blood?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so and I touched it. I don't know if this person is even alive and I touched it..." Stephanie said.  
  
"Look, go in the car watch the kids, call 911 and if you see something suspicious leave." He told her.  
  
"And leave you? Hell no...lets just go." Steph suggested.  
  
"No, trust me." He assured her, like he actually knew what he was talking.  
  
"Okay, go." Stephanie whispered and they split up. She went to the car and he went inside. Stephanie dialed the number almost wanting to just get Paul and leave. "Hello, um I just got home and I saw a trail of blood out side and I don't know what to do." Stephanie said almost panicking. She told the operator her address and they said that they'd be there in five minutes. Paul walked all the way inside following the track of blood but all of a sudden it stopped. All the lights were on and everything looked okay. He walked into the kitchen to find a weapon he picked up a knife. The blade was pretty sharp, he walked out of the kitchen into the living room when all of sudden the lights turned off.  
  
"Oh shit." He mumbled as he squinted his eyes trying to see. He saw a small light headed towards him and he got in a defensive positing, ready to take this person on.  
  
"Drop your weapon." The deep voice said. He wasn't quite sure of weather it was male or female.  
  
"Hell no, me drop my weapon and you slice my throat? I got too many things to live for." Paul said.  
  
"You're making this hard for me." The voice said and then they heard sirens. "Oh my God, bye." The person said as he left but he/she had dropped their flashlight. He walked over and picked it up, it was all slippery and he took a closer look and it was covered in blood. He heard footsteps behind him so he slowly turned around.  
  
"It's the police...drop the dagger." The female said. Paul turned around almost relieved to find five police officers standing there.  
  
"No, you don't understand...I just got here." He said tossing the knife in front of him.  
  
"So you're Paul?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said. They all turned as they heard some footsteps joining them.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" Stephanie asked Paul walking towards him.  
  
"I'm fine, where are the kids?" He asked.  
  
"With a police officer." Stephanie answered. Other police officers started to search as Stephanie and Paul were talking.  
  
"Hey Miss, is your basement door always open?" A man asked her.  
  
"No." Stephanie answered.  
  
"Guys come on." They all walked down the steps to the basement with Paul and Stephanie following. After a few minutes someone said spoke up.  
  
"I found something."Everyone walked over to him in the basement bathroom. It was a body in the bathtub and Stephanie immediately started crying realizing her husband was hurt and probably dead. She turned to Paul and nuzzled his chest. Paul was speechless, he never really liked the guy but he'd never wish death upon anyone.


	10. Trish or Stephanie?

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

Paul and Stephanie had a silent ride back to his house and the kids were still sleeping. When they got there Stephanie walked strait up stairs and went into Paul's room and put her head in the pillow to let her tears flow. Joe put Kylie in her bed and Matt in Kylies old crib. The events that took place were unbelievable and spontaneous. After Paul collected his thoughts he joined Stephanie in his room. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay...my husband is...like this close to being dead and no matter what I do, the fact that he is will remain the same. Sure, he gets on my nerves and sure, I never really loved him but he's still my husband." She said still crying, she put her head on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He adjusted her on his lap and let her cry on his shoulder. After a while he cried too, he did work with the guy before and he's an okay Canadian, anybodies injuries were heartbreaking especially if you were so close to losing them, forever. By eight a.m. everyone in the WWE had already found out and it killed them inside knowing they weren't gonna see him in the ring anytime soon. Stephanie slept in while Paul made breakfast the best he could. Both Kylie and Matt were with Pat and Paul Sr. at their house. Today was going to suck and everyone knew that.

"I tried to make you breakfast." Paul said entering the room. He made toast only slightly burnt, eggs, orange juice with a bowl of strawberries on the side.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." Stephanie smiled. "Lets go down stairs I've been in here for too long." Stephanie suggested as they both went down the steps into the family room.

"Now are you comfy?" He asked turning on the TV.

"I'm okay especially because I'm here with you." Stephanie said as she started to eat the breakfast he made that was on her lap. He watched as she shoveled the food in her mouth waiting for his turn which took a while to come.

"Can, can I have some too?" He asked as she turned her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, here." She stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Gee thanks, just know that next time I get the spoon." Paul smiled flipping the channel; he stopped at the news and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"As we all seem to know, a good friend to many, a co-worker to others, an entertainer, a husband, a father was seriously injured yesterday. Christopher Irvine known to many as Chris Jericho was so very close to death. The details are skeptical but rumors are flying that Stephanie McMahon-Irvine and Paul Levesque were linked with this physical attack but as I've said, its just a rumor and..." The Asian woman said but Stephanie grabbed the remote control and turned it off.

"How dare she accuse us like that...and making accusations that are so not true." Stephanie said. "That bitch."

"Steph she said it was a rumor and we both know that it isn't true." Paul said.

"I don't care know million's of are thinking that we are psychos and we did nothing." Stephanie stood up as Joe rushed in. "What happened?"

"The police are here..." He said as they heard knocking on the door. "I'll get that." Joe said opening the door and they barged in.

"Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon-Irvine are to be taken in." A man heavy-set man said.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"You two are being arrested for being associated with the assault of Christopher Irvine." Another said as two other police officers cuffed them. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law..." He read them their rights as they were being brought outside.

"Hell, I'm not going, I did nothing." Paul said as he stopped.

"Don't make this hard for us." The fat guy said.

"Paul just come on." Stephanie whispered. As the police officer examined her and made sure she had no type of weapons. "Hey you're going a little to far." Stephanie said.

"Don't play yourself." Paul told him as he chuckled. "Ha, ha it's not funny."

"You're the one handcuffed." The police officer smiled as Paul tried to kick him but he couldn't.

"Paul stop." Stephanie said.

"Call our parents." Paul said as they were rushed out of the house. They got in the police car together and they starred at each other.

"How can they do this to us?" Stephanie asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't know but I'm calling my lawyer." Paul said. All this mess was unbelievable. They sat there silent for a few minutes when they pulled up.

"Let's tell the whole truth...only the truth." Stephanie mumbled.

"Babe, we have nothing to hide." Paul whispered as they walked in the station. A few minutes they were separated and were put into different room.

"Did you try to kill your husband...Miss McMahon?" An officer asked hovered over her, she looked at him and she couldn't take it anymore, hell, she was a McMahon. She was shocked. It wasn't going to go down like that. She thought to herself, 'this man has got to be out of his mind'. "Did you hear me?" He asked, his breath smelled horrible and Stephanie took a deep breath.

"Yes I heard you." She screeched. "Who the hell do you think you are? No, I didn't try to kill him...I wasn't even home and I told the officers who were there the other night that I wasn't home and I'm telling you, again, I wasn't home. And Why would I?" Stephanie yelled almost losing control over herself.

"Yes you did, you tried to kill him...you were trying to put an end to him. You fell in love with Mr. Levesque and your husband was just in the way. You yourself, with your bare hands killed him, you had to eliminate him or, you hired someone to do so." A guy in a suit said like he knew everything.

"No, how dare you make false accusations like that? I decided that I didn't want to be with Chris. I was coming home with the divorce papers...why would I try to kill my own husband...my sons father?" She let loose and cried. "I found his blood, blood that belonged to my husband and you're saying I was linked with...with all of this...this chaos." She continued to cry. The guy passed her tissues and she wiped her tears, he glanced at the police officer at his side and whispered that he believed her.

"Where were you at approximately 6:15, yesterday evening?" The fairly young officer asked looking at Paul, he leaned up next to Paul only inches from his face. He announced earlier that he was a detective, Detective Marshall.

"Man who the hell you think you are? You better back up off of me." Paul said laid back in his chair relaxed, he knew he did nothing and wasn't gonna trip because someone thinks he did.

"Answer the question!" He demanded.

"Well..." He took his time. "I was..." He stretched his words. "I was at my high school reunion with Kylie, my daughter, Matt and Steph. Matt's Steph's son."

"Levesque, don't lie, tell me the truth." The detective said.

"I am." Paul yelled.

"I don't believe you, not one bit." He said.

"So, who gives? I know I did nothing wrong and for you to say I did and expect me to go along with you and lie, is wrong. It's unprofessional." Paul said in a serious tone.

"Unprofessional? You slept with your bosses daughter." The detective questioned.

"Look, cut the crap! You asked me a simple question, I answered. I didn't do anything wrong, I wasn't linked to this and I wasn't associated with this in any way. I swear." Paul looked the man strait in the eye when someone busted in, it was Paul's lawyer and another policeman.

"Levesque and McMahon can go." The policeman said.

"Why?" Marshall asked.

"Because, come here." They both left and Paul's lawyer walked up to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"They came and got me and Stephanie for no reason at all." Paul told him.

"It's okay because the both of you are leaving right now." His lawyer promised.

"Good." They looked toward the door and Stephanie came in, she threw herself in Paul's arms, crying her eyes out. "It's okay baby." He kissed her hair and after a few minutes the collected their selves and left.

"We need to meet up some time tomorrow." Paul's lawyer smiled.

"Okay, thanks." They shook hands and Stephanie gave him a smile. Joe came and picked them up and the whole ride was silent. When they got in the house, she finally spoke up.

"They accused me some more and that officer the detective left me with tried to hit on me." Stephanie chucked as her cell rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"This is Jasmine Pirelli, I'm a nurse here and Well Mrs. Irvine, your husband has woken up and he remembers you and you only and another woman but we have no clue who she is. Can you come?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few hours." Stephanie stood up and looked over at Paul. "Okay, bye." She hung up and took a deep breath. "Chris woke up and he remembers no one except maybe me and someone else...can you come with me?"

"Yeah babe...I'm here." He stood up and they headed out to the hospital. They rushed in the hospital, well, Stephanie rushed in the hospital with Paul not far behind. She walked up to the counter and found out the room and floor Chris was on. She grabbed Paul's hand and they went up to his room.

"Um, I will be right back." Stephanie said then walking in the room. Paul sat there right outside the door wondering what Chris would possibly remember and to what extent is his damage. Stephanie slowly walked in, looking at him, he was bruised and he had cuts on his face. Stephanie pushed hair out of his face and smiled down at him as his eyes opened slowly. "Hey baby." Stephanie said.

"Hey Steph..." He said in a low tone, sounding incredibly sleepy. "Uh, why'd you call me baby?"

"Because...I'm..." Stephanie started but was cut off.

"You're my wife..." Chris said suddenly stopping.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"My wife's friend and mines too." Chris' conclusion was so off.

"Um..." Stephanie felt jealousy had just reared its ugly head, she was never jealous of anyone. How could he say words like that, that were harsh to Stephanie, being his wife and all. "Hold on..." She turned around and walked out to Paul, she looked at him and they starred at each other for a few seconds. "He thinks Trish is his wife and I'm just a friend...I have to tell him the truth and as a wife it's my responsibility to take care of him and get him on his own two feet. I'm gonna tell him that we were in the process of a divorce." Stephanie looked down at the floor.

"Um..." There was an awkward silence. "Why don't you tell him he's dating Trish?" Paul asked.

"Well because she'd really have to be dating him...I'm gonna tell him about Matt and how we're getting a divorce but I'll be taking care of him because I can't just leave him...he's my husband." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, he IS your husband." Paul's eyes glanced around the hospital not believing all this was happening.

"I'll be back." Stephanie walked back in the hospital room and put her hand on his arm, he looked up and smiled. "Look..." She showed him his wedding band. Chris nodded slowly in response starring at the gold band wrapped around his third finger on his left hand. She felt her jacket pockets and unnoticeably slipped on her wedding ring. "And look." She showed him hers.

"You mean?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we're married but..." This was it, the time she had to tell him. She had to tell him that they were getting a divorce but she couldn't do it, she didn't have the heart to do that. As he starred at their wedding bands she remembered when she had first had Matt. FLASHBACK: "Oh my God...Chris...I'm...it's another contraction." Stephanie held her stomach and attempted to walk but her water broke. "Chris...my water just broke." He rushed out of the shower slipping on the way and falling. She smiled through the pain. "It's time?" Chris asked. "Yeah, it's time." Stephanie answered as he quickly put on his clothes. They got to the hospital and on the way Stephanie was screaming and threatening to push. When they got there, they went directly into the delivery room and hours after she gave birth to their first. Chris was so excited, he held Matt so close and Stephanie was too tired to even speak. Chris starred at their son with so much love with Stephanie knowing that that love was for sure unconditional. "Look." He tilted their son, he had large blue eyes and brown hair, he looked like Stephanie the most. Chris leaned in and kissed Stephanie passionately. "Baby, I love you and no matter what I am gonna be here for the both of you...I am so proud of you baby." He gave her their baby for the first time, she looked down and he was just a little reminder of her and Chris' love. END OF FLASHBACK.

"But what?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, we're married and we have a son, his name is..." Stephanie didn't have the heart to tell him.

"His name's Matt...that's all I know. Matt, you and Trish...I thought she was my wife." He said as the door opened, they turned towards the door and Trish walked in. "If you're my wife, you're my wife...and I love you."

"I love you too." Stephanie said for the first time in a while, without hesitation. "You should get some sleep and I'll go and pick up Matt." He nodded and closed his eyes. Stephanie turned around to face Trish. "Hey Girl."

"Hi Steph." They hugged, Trish and Chris are just how her and Paul are.

"I gotta go and get Matt are you gonna be here?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Trish smiled. "I'll stay until you get back." Trish smiled as Stephanie walked out. Trish walked over to Chris and he opened his eyes again.

"Trish?" He asked.

"Yeah." Trish nodded. "Oh my God, Chris when you get better I'm gonna so kick your ass. You had me so scared." Trish kissed his hand.

"How come it feels right to be with you and wrong to be with her?" Chris asked.

"Because, you're a little confused right now. Or maybe because I was with you a lot and well..." As she was explaining he felt as if he loved Trish and that he's loved her forever. It just felt so right and he felt her warmth. He pulled her down and kissed her softly. Trish knew that this was wrong but when her and Chris had to work together, they saw a lot more of each other and she always had a crush on him. But he kissed her so what's wrong by making the most of it. Trish kissed him back and then she realized, this was wrong. She pulled back to find that his eyes were watery, like he was about to cry. She pulled him into a hug and they stayed like this for a while. Why did this have to happen to me, Chris thought. Now I have one of the biggest choices to make in my life and I know absolutely nothing, Trish or Stephanie.


	11. Secrets and Text Messaging

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nada, nothing, absolutely nothing.

Secrets and Text Messaging

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Stephanie had her hair up in a high ponytail sitting on the living room sofa watching her son. She hadn't seen Paul or Kylie in a few days. Matt was on the floor crawling around on the black carpet, they had just moved in this house because to live in their other house was too heartbreaking. She starred at the television it wasn't on but she didn't seem to realize that. Stephanie glanced around the room and she didn't see Matt. "Oh my God..." She got up and searched the living room. "Matthew." Stephanie said as she walked in the kitchen, he was on the floor eating a cookie; they were all over the floor. "You scared mommy to death." Stephanie took the cookie out of his mouth and he starred at her, his eyes narrowed and his mouth opened and a second later he started crying. "Oh be quiet." Stephanie said opening the refrigerator. "What do you want?" Stephanie asked him taking out a box of Teddy Grams. She sat him in his high chair and gave him his some cookies. "I bought those just for you." Stephanie smiled at her son as he ate his cookies. Matt was smiling and giggling making baby sounds as Stephanie cleaned up the mess and threw the cookies away. She took one of Matt's cookies and he gave her an awkward stare and picked up another one. He threw it on the floor and laughed. She threw it away and he threw another one on the floor. "Matthew stop." Stephanie said as he laughed. He sat there and ate his cookies quietly. Her phone vibrated so she flipped it open, it was a text-message. And it said: 'I tried to ruin your life but I didn't succeed but trust me Princess, I'm gonna & tell that to your blonde boyfriend HHH.' She took a deep breath and looked at her son smiling. Two arms wrapped around her waist and she quickly closed her phone and smiled. "Hey honey." She smiled.

"Hi Steph...what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Nothing..." She said.

"You made up your mind?" He asked.

"No...but, I have to go over to Paul's real quick though but I'll wait until later." Stephanie said a little uneasy.

"It's okay because Trish said she was coming to visit." He kissed her cheek.

"When?" She turned around and faced him. He still had a few minor bruises and his memory was coming back slowly, slower than the doctors assumed.

"Um..." The doorbell rang. "Now." He kissed her lips softly and walked to the door and Trish came in. "Hey Trish." They hugged.

"How are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Trish smiled.

"I'm doing okay, my wife takes good care of me." Chris smiled back.

"Thanks." Stephanie said walking to the door. She handed him the baby. "He was eating his cookies he might want some more."

"Okay." Chris replied.

"Bye baby." She kissed him and the their baby. "Hey Trish." They hugged.

"I'll see you two in maybe an hour." Stephanie said leaving she got in her car and drove to Paul's house, she opened the door with her key and no one was there. She walked in the kitchen to find a familiar person walking around the kitchen, she couldn't quit put her finger on who it was. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt and a white tiny shirt. "Is Paul here?" Stephanie spoke up.

"Yeah...Stephanie hi." The lady waved. "It's me Cassandra."

"Oh yeah." Stephanie smiled.

"He went upstairs because Kylie had a nightmare or a bad dream 'cause it's not night time." Cassandra informed her. Stephanie walked up the steps and found Paul and Kylie in her rocking chair.

"Hi." Stephanie smiled.

"Stephie." Kylie said as Stephanie picked her up.  
  
"Hi princess." She kissed Kylies cheek. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream..." She said.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. Just go to bed and think about something happy." Stephanie laid her down and she quietly fell asleep.

"Hi Steph." Paul smiled. He kissed her cheek; she starred at him with her arms folded. "What?"

"Why is she here?" Stephanie asked.

"Just visiting that's all." He said as they walked out and into his room. "Are you mad?"

"Yeah I am mad but not at you...look." She found the message on her phone and gave it to him.

"I tried to ruin your life but I didn't succeed but trust me Princess, I'm gonna & tell that to your blonde boyfriend Triple H, who sent this?"He asked.

"I don't know but I think they were talking about what they did to Chris and now they're threatening me about you. What am I supposed to do?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, I don't know." Paul answered.

"Excuse me...I think I left something in here." Cassandra said looking around, she kneeled down and picked up her purse, which was on his bed. "Sorry." She said leaving.

"Why the hell was her purse in your room on your bed?" Stephanie asked. "Now, I'm mad." She yelled.

"Steph, I..." He started.

"You what?" Stephanie asked defensively.

"I don't know why it was in here." Paul said.

"You don't know why she was in your room? Paul, I'm not a complete ass." Stephanie sat on the bed for a brief moment and then got up. "You didn't sleep with her did you?"

"No." He said as she sat back down and put her head in her lap.

"We kissed though...sorry." Cassandra said as Paul turned around.

"Leave...now." Paul mouthed to her.

"I'll call you." She smiled as she left.

"DON'T." Stephanie said. "When she said WE, did she mean you and her?"

"I wouldn't call it that." Paul said with his arms folded.

"So I wasn't here for a couple of days so you decide to call her and you make out?" Stephanie asked.

"No...it was nothing...I swear." Paul pleaded.

"Look, you and her have a past alright so when you kiss your ex- obviously it's because you want to. You're probably still in love with her. So how dare you say, it was nothing?" Stephanie asked pointing at him in his face.

"Stephanie I know you're not yelling at me, accusing me of having feelings for her. Steph, it's been two months...two months and you're supposed to be with me and me only. You said you'd break with him. Yeah Stephanie, I kissed her and you know what? I don't regret it because I know you don't regret being with Chris, your husband every single night!" Paul yelled. Stephanie slapped him and headed toward the door, she turned around and looked at him.

"Chris asked me if I wanted another baby because Matt is turning one next week, he wants our children to be close in age. Since you're with Cassandra, I'm gonna agree with him. Bye and have a nice life." Stephanie said. "And to think, I was gonna give him up for you." Stephanie then left the room and when she got to the corner, there Kylie stood with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you leaving us?" She asked.

"Um, I'll always be your friend and Matt's birthday is coming so I'm gonna need a big girl to help me." Stephanie smiled.

"Will you be my dad's friend?" Kylie asked.

"I guess so, if you want me to be. Are you gonna help me big girl?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yeah because I'm four." Kylie said.

"Yup." Stephanie agreed.

"Can I come to your house now?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, go your ask daddy." Stephanie watched her run into her dad's room and Steph followed her.

"Can I go with Steph?" She asked.

"Yeah...go and get some clothes." Paul said.

"I'll help..." Stephanie attempted to follow but Paul stopped her.

"Steph, please?" Paul looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Please what?" Stephanie asked impatiently.

"Don't do this to us." He pleaded.

"Us? Well you threw the first punch...like you said YOU kissed her. No Regrets." Stephanie walked into Kylie walked into Kylies room and packed her a few outfits.

"Bye Kylie." Paul smiled.

"Bye daddy." Kylie hugged him.

"Bye Steph." He said to her.

"Yeah." Stephanie said taking Kylie's hand. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know." Kylie smiled sitting in the backseat. Stephanie buckled her down and she was ready to go.

"Let's go buy jewelry, that's what I usually do after a break up." Stephanie said driving to a mall. They went shopping and then went to Stephanie's house. Stephanie, Trish and Kylie made dinner and they all ate. After dinner Stephanie put everybody to bed and Trish left.

"Hey sexy." Chris smiled as Stephanie turned around.

"Hi Chris." She kissed him softly. "I made up my mind and I'm seeing eye to eye with you. We need a little girl."

"Well then, lets go." He said as he picked her up.

"No problem." She giggled as they headed to their room. After what seemed to be forever for the both of them they rolled over and went to sleep. Stephanie had a secret and she planned on keeping a secret just like Chris had one too.

Please review, I'm begging now. I need to know if anyone is reading and Thanks to 'Forgivemenot24' for the idea!


	12. What goes around, Comes around

JUST TO LET YOU: I own nada.

What goes around, Comes around

Stephanie looked over at her nightstand to find her phone vibrating again. She flipped it open to find that she had three more text messages. 'Stephie, forgive me...I'm sorry. -Paul', she erased it and her next text message was from him again, 'Steph, I said sorry, don't do this, please. Why would you mess us up? Don't you love me because I love you? Forgive me please. Kissing her was wrong and I DO regret it. Sorry. Call me. -Paul'. Her last text message however, wasn't from him. 'Did this kill you yet? Cassandra and HHH? Well if not, I've got more up my sleeve'. Stephanie got out of bed and called Paul.

"Hello?" A woman asked.

"Cassandra?" Stephanie asked as she sat on the side of the tub.

"Yup...I came back because I left my wallet and poor Paul had been sulking. I'm making him something to eat now as we speak especially because no type of child is here." Sandy said in a snotty tone telling a lie.

"Bitch, put Paul on the phone." Stephanie said. Sandy looked at Paul and put the phone to her chest.

"I thought you were leaving." He grabbed the phone.

"I am but the phone rang and she called me a bitch." Cassandra picked up her wallet. "Bye."

"Hello?" Paul asked.

"Paul why is she still there?" Stephanie immediately asked.

"I don't know her wallet or something...you okay?" He asked her.

"No...Cassandra is somehow twisted with the text messages I've been receiving." Stephanie said.

"More then one?" He asked.

"Two actually...they asked me if you being with Cassandra killed me because if not they had more up their sleeves..." Stephanie said almost crying.

"We can go to the police." Paul suggested.

"Yeah the same police who arrested us." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry Steph." Paul said.

"Is that for being an inconsiderate jerk?" She asked.

"No, sorry for not having the answers and also for being a jerk." Paul whispered.

"And inconsiderate." Stephanie added in.

"Yeah..." Paul said.

"I'll bring Kylie home in the morning." Stephanie told him.

"Okay and we'll talk about this." Stephanie agreed and they hung up. She went down stairs to get a mid-night snack. She was making a peanut-butter sandwich, she went for a butter knife but there weren't any. She picked up the black plastic separator and found a black journal. She picked it up and tucked it under her arm while she made a sandwich. Stephanie walked in the living room and started to read the journal. It was her husbands. It said: With Steph, I feel so uncomfortable so to make everything feel right, I asked her if we could make another child. Not because I wanted our children to be less in age difference but because I need to have a reason to love her. See, now Trish...how can I not love her? She's so sweet and we have more in common then me and Steph. Stephanie claims that we had a nice marriage and we loved each other, why do I not believe her? I think she's cheating on me but I know she wouldn't do that. I kissed Trish many times but she always turn me down but it's okay because I always have Steph. Every since my injury I've been writing, I'm beginning to think that this is gay. This is gonna be my last entry. Stephanie slammed the book closed and tears came to her eyes. She marched up the steps and into her and her husbands room. He turned around to find she wasn't there and then he sat up to find her standing there in front of him.

"Hey Princess, get in bed." He smiled.

"Only if you get out and never talk to me again..." Stephanie insisted.

"What?" He asked.

"Being around Steph is so uncomfortable...Trish, I got to love her...well if I make you so damn uncomfortable get out and live with her. God...why am I so stupid." Steph asked sitting on the bed.

"Stephanie those are my private thoughts." Chris said.

"What type of homosexual writes in a journal?" Stephanie asked as he got up. "Bye."

"Bye." He walked out of the room and left. Stephanie fell on her back and let her tears flow. Even though Stephanie was cheating on him, she was going to stop because she thought being with Chris was the right thing to do. Stephanie calmed down and she decided that life without a man would be better, raising her son was going to be easy and her and Paul could become friends, like old times. She was lucky she kept what she did a secret, she stayed on the pill, another baby would complicate thing further. Especially because she loves Paul even though he is sometimes arrogant and egotistical, but at other times he sweet and loveable. He was romantic and everything you look for in a man. Stephanie just stopped crying and decided not to cry anymore. She decided not to cry for any man and she decided that the only man in her life would be Matthew. It's funny because its true, what goes around, comes around and Stephanie was getting it good.


	13. Officially Crazy

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing and no one.

Her little feet scurried quickly, she knocked on the door as hard as she could. Stephanie sat up at the sound and took a deep breath knowing that the events that took place the night before was heart breaking and she could do nothing to stop it. She heard the knock again and decided to let them in. "Come in." The door pushed open and Kylie ran in.

"I gotta go...badly." Kylie said. "I couldn't find the potty room."

"In there." Stephanie pointed and Kylie ran in and came out a minute later.

"I can't water thingy." Kylie smiled. She didn't have the worried look she had a few minutes ago.

"C'mon...the last time you were here you were in diapers. Remember?" Stephanie asked getting out of bed and walking in the bathroom and helping Kylie.

"Thanks Stephie." Kylie said.

"You wanna watch TV?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Kylie answered.

"Climb up." Stephanie turned the television on and they sat there for thirty minutes watching cartoons. Soon Matt woke up so Steph and Kylie went and fixed him breakfast. They decided to get breakfast on the go. "You ready princess?"

"I always ready!" Kylie smile tilting her small head to the side.

"Yeah, I know...is Matt sleep?" Stephanie asked opening her door and walking to Kylies door.

"He's always sleep, why?" Kylie asked.

"Because babies need their sleep." Stephanie explained picking him up and then unbuckling her. "Let's go see your daddy." Stephanie said as she opened the front door.

"Daddy! We home." Kylie yelled as loud as she could.

"He's sleep...Joe let me in this morning." Cassandra smiled.

"Don't you got a family?" Kylie questioned.

"Ky." Stephanie glared at her. "It's, don't you have a family?"

"Oh." Kylie nodded.

"I do." Cassandra smiled.

"So why aren't you with them? I mean what are you? A home-wrecker?" Steph asked putting Matt down.

"What did you call me?" Cassandra asked.

"You didn't heard her? I did." Kylie giggled.

"Huh, the problem is that I did hear her." Sandy said slapping Stephanie.

"Ky, never do this...okay?" Stephanie turned to Kylie and she nodded. Stephanie went to punch Cassandra when someone stopped her, she turned around and rolled her eyes; Paul stood there. "Get off of me."

"Kylie, upstairs...Cassandra, bye-bye and Steph, kitchen." Paul said as each girl took their leave.

"Kitchen...you sure?" Stephanie mumbled walking into the kitchen and sitting down. After he locked the door and made sure Kylie and Matt were upstairs, he went in the kitchen.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked.

"She slapped me!" Stephanie stood up.

"My three year old daughter was standing right there." Paul reminded her.

"One, she's four; two, I told Kylie not to ever do it plus, I wasn't gonna let your girlfriend just hit me. I'm a grown ass woman and I can defend myself." Stephanie explained.

"Steph she is not my girlfriend." Paul said.

"Yeah." Stephanie nodded sarcastically. "She's here everyday all day."

"You jealous?" Paul eyed her.

"Oh shut up." Stephanie sat back in the chair.

"Are you because if you are you have no reason to be for the fact that you're married." Paul pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Not really." Stephanie mumbled.

"What?" He looked over at her.

"I am getting a divorce." She told him.

"Good."

"Not good...I'm gonna be raising Matt all alone. But I'm a strong independent woman and I'm very capable of doing it." Stephanie put her head down. "I'm gonna do it alone."

"What? Why can't we be together?" Paul questioned.

"I don't wanna be with you because I love Kylie and I love you. You, of all people should know that I love Kylie as if she were my own and if something were to happen to her, I'd never be able to forgive myself. You should know something that obvious." Stephanie said as tears started to form.

"Steph, I love you and Matt and Kylie loves you to death, just like she loves Matt. I'll protect you, baby, I promise." He promised.

"Oh God, Paul, please stop." Stephanie put her hand up.

"What? Am I not worthy enough? You really need to step down from that high horse of yours." He said bitterly; she slapped him. "Owe." He said sarcastically.

"Are you implying that I'm stuck up?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, please, Steph. How long did it take you to actually gather up the courage to talk to me...and it was about dry-cleaning. All you did was get close to me and mess up my relationship." Paul frowned.

"I was in a relationship, too, and you were the one who broke your relationship up with Joanie, not me. You are the most flirtatious and I messed it up? You came on to me remember?" Stephanie argued as he sighed and turned his back to her. "You don't know how hard this is for me."

"Stephanie, you always do this and I am so tired of hearing that sentence. If we never broke up in the very beginning then-" He started turning back to her.

"Paul, when we broke up yeah it was my fault and I don't care anymore." Stephanie cut him off and a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Stephie, look!" Kylie handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Stephanie asked wiping her tears away. Kylie eyebrows furrowed in disappointment and she crossed her thin arms against her chest.

"My name." Kylie answered.

"I knew that." Stephanie chuckled. "You did a great job. Go make one for grandma Patti." Stephanie smiled.

"Kay." Kylie giggled.

"See, that little girl adores you." Paul said. "We really do love you." Her eyes began to water again.

"And I know that, bye, I've gotta go." Stephanie stood up and headed home. After she got about a mile away Paul called her on her cell. "What?" She asked angrily.

"You left your son." He stated quietly.

"Oh...well bye, I'll be there in a minute." Stephanie said making a u-turn. Steph realized that she was officially going crazy.


	14. What Am I Supposed To Do?

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all!

Few days later:

"Ma, please." Stephanie put her hands on her hips.

"Stephanie I am your mother, you have to listen to me on this one." Linda told her daughter taking Matthew's cake out of the oven.

"I totally disagree with you." Stephanie glanced at her mom as she took the frosting out of the cabinet.

"You have to wait 'till it cools off." Linda looked at her daughter.

"Duh." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's not to late to throw you over my knee." Linda giggled.

"Ma, you can't even lift me." Stephanie smiled. "Okay now back to what we were discussing."

"Triple H is the best." Linda said.

"Stone Clod Steve Austin." Steph argued.

"Whatever, daughter." Linda rolled her eyes.

"Triple H is not the better wrestler, mother." Steph whispered, she was mad at him right now. He didn't pick up the phone to call these last few days, he didn't even say happy birthday to Matt who he claims he loves.

"Where is he?" A familiar voice asked, Stephanie turned around with a smile on her face.

"Hi." Linda smiled.

"Hey Riss, I missed you!" Stephanie hugged her sister in-law.

"Okay now, where is he?" Marissa repeated.

"He should be waking up soon." Stephanie smiled. "You can wake him up, Marissa, if you want." Stephanie chuckled as she watched one of her closest friends walk to Matthew's room. Today was his first birthday and family members just started to arrive. Chris' parent's called and said they wouldn't be able to make it but they sent a card and a gift. She hasn't heard from Chris yet but she tried not to care. Stephanie decided that family members only would be better instead of inviting everyone she knew.

"Hi Auntie!" Declan walked in the kitchen and climbed on a chair. He was three now but he was getting bigger and bigger every single day. "Grammy, hi."

"Hi Declan." Linda grinned.

"Hey baby." Stephanie smiled. "Where's my brother?"

"Whose your brother?" Declan asked playing with the colorful plate on the table.

"Your dad." Stephanie gave him a party hat.

"No." Declan looked at her.

"Yes, I knew him before you...we were little together. Your father used to try to beat me up but he'd never succeed." She giggled at the thought.

"Not true." Shane walked in the room and kissed his sisters cheek and then his mothers.

"Yeah it is. You would always try to beat me up but you never did nor did I ever give up." Stephanie put her hands on her hips.

"The girl's got a point." Linda joined in.

"Mommy." Stephanie heard Matthew giggle, she turned around and smiled.

"Hi my baby." She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"You spoil him." Shane frowned.

"I do not, you and Riss spoil Declan." Stephanie turned to her nephew and he smiled. "You get whatever you want right?"

"Sometimes." Declan laughed.

"Here take your nephew." Stephanie gave Matt to Shane and they walked in the next room followed by Declan.

"So what's up sis?" Marissa asked. "Ma told me there was something going on."

"Mother." She whined; Stephanie glared at Linda.

"Hush." Linda told her. "I hate when you do that." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's up, Chris and myself are getting a divorce and Paul and myself aren't talking." Stephanie sat down and poured herself a little bit of coke.

"Why? Is it because you're getting a divorce?" Marissa sat next to her.

"Well no, it's because before the incident with Chris Paul and I kinda, well... "Stephanie trailed off.

"They decided to become a couple while Stephanie started to settle the divorce or whatever. Chris got attacked so instead of continuing the divorce she decided to stay with him and she caught Paul with Cassandra and well she broke ties with the both of them." Linda informed.

"Mommy." Stephanie whined.

"Oh." Marissa nodded.

"Paul was not _with _Cassandra, I decided to leave because someone was threatening Paul's life and I love him and Kylie way too much to put them in danger. The reason why we don't talk is because well, he's a jackass." Stephanie frowned. "I guess he wants to be more than friends or nothing at all."

"So you got it tough?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah Riss, I do." Stephanie put her head in her hands as she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get that." Stephanie stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and there stood Chris and Trish. She bit her tongue before speaking. "Hi."

"Hi Steph, I heard through the grapevine that today you were having a party for Matt because today is his birthday." Chris said not looking at her.

"Yeah, I thought, you were, um, gonna like, call. You didn't so um, well I didn't tell you." Stephanie stuttered.

"I told him it wasn't such a good idea." Trish frowned.

"It's okay, come in." Stephanie opened the door and they entered.

"Where is Matthew?" Chris asked.

"He's in the family room." Stephanie pointed as she watched the two walk in the family room. Stephanie followed and she saw Matthew's eyes widen as Chris made his way to him.

"Hey." Chris waved.

"You can have a seat." Stephanie pointed and Trish sat down next to Vince.

"Hey Vince." Trish smiled, Vince waved not really taking his eyes off of the screen. They were fixated on the wrestling match him and Shane insisted on putting on. Stephanie walked in the kitchen and looked at Marissa.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"He's here and with Trish." Stephanie frowned.

"Well girl, you've gotta deal with it, right?" Marissa asked

"Yup." Stephanie nodded as her phone vibrated. She flipped it open and it was a text message. 'Kylie and myself are on the way. We'll be there in a few, -HHH.' Stephanie glanced at the ladies standing in front of her.

"What now?" Marissa questioned.

"Paul's on his way." Stephanie frowned.

"Oh." Linda said.

"Yeah, ma, oh. You don't have anything else to say except oh?" Stephanie stuck her bottom lip out.

"Stephie, what am I supposed to do? You just have to deal and you know you wanna see him." Linda walked out of the kitchen and Stephanie put her head down. She had deal soon, really soon.

Did anyone read this chapter?? Please review. Kee-kee


	15. Love and Hate

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

Stephanie walked in the living room and smiled at her family. "Chris, can I speak to you for a minute?" Steph asked. He looked up and followed her to the foyer with their son in his arms. "Um, Paul is coming over soon and before he comes I think that you should know that him and myself were a couple."

"Why would I wanna know?" Chris asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well if he acts strange, that's why." Steph said as Matt wrapped his fingers around Stephanie's finger.

"Stephie!" Kylie ran up to Stephanie and hugged her legs.

"Hi princess." Stephanie picked her up and kissed her cheek. "I missed you." Steph smiled as she fixed Kylies shirt.

"Hey Steph." Paul put his hand on her shoulder and Steph looked at him. 'Damn, he looks good' Steph thought. Matt started to whine and tried to get to Paul.

"May I?" Paul asked out of respect.

"Sure." Chris gave Matt to Paul and Matt giggled.

"How are you?" Paul questioned.

"I'm great." Stephanie smiled.

"I'll see you two later." Chris said walking into the house.

"Stephie, how come your cheeks are red?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know, they aren't' red. Come help me." Stephanie walked in the house and Paul followed her into the kitchen. Paul put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"I missed you." He smiled as Matthew started to laugh.

"I uh..." She started.

"Why are we so close?" Kylie asked as Stephanie adjusted her on her hip.

"You can go back to kissing in a minute...I think Kylie and Matt should come and play with Declan." Vince smiled as he got Matt out of Paul's arms.

"We weren't kissing daddy." Stephanie said turning her back to Paul and putting Kylie down.

"Whatever...come on Kylie." Vince said leaving.

"I did say I missed you." He put his hand back on her shoulder. She turned around and faced him.

"I uh, thanks." She smiled probably inches from his face. Stephanie took a deep breath and looked at him. She missed every bit of him especially just being with him. She was going to kiss him but then she decided against it, she said she was going to be a strong independent woman and she meant it. Stephanie backed up and opened the refrigerator. Paul smiled at her.

"So, you didn't miss me?" He asked. Stephanie looked at him and then returned her gaze to the refrigerator. This was so hard and it made he feel really uncomfortable. "What are you looking for?"

"Um...napkins." She blurted out. It wasn't until after she said she realized what she said.

"In the fridge, that's a new one Steph." Paul smiled at her. "So, did you miss me?"

"Uh, well...yeah." Stephanie nodded not looking at him. He put his hand on her shoulder and she closed the refrigerator and turned to him. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from my life?"

"I want you to admit you still have feelings for me." Paul told her.

"I don't have any feelings for you Paul." She looked at his eyebrows trying desperately not to get lost in his eyes. He put his hand under her chin and she looked in his eyes.

"You don't?" Paul gave her that gorgeous smile of him and she couldn't help it.

"Of course I have feelings for you Paul." Stephanie said; that awkwardly always happened when she looked in his eyes. She couldn't lie to him like that; she just wasn't capable of doing it. "You know I love you. Feelings like that don't just disappear over night."

"And if you love me, why-"He started.

"Because, there is no reason." She glanced around the room.

"Okay, I don't understand." Paul said.

"Some things that you love you have to give up because you don't want someone to get hurt in the long run..." Stephanie tried to explain.

"Why don't you give up coffee or something?" He chuckled.

"Whoever is threatening me is threatening the people I love and I don't want anything to happen to you or Kylie. Because if something did happen I don't know how I'd deal with it." Stephanie explained. "Now, excuse me." Stephanie said picking up Matt's cake with lit candles on it and walking into the living room. Paul turned the lights off and they sung 'Happy Birthday' to Matthew. After singing Happy Birthday, eating cake and opening presents family members started to leave. Paul and Chris were sitting on the sofa not talking or anything while Stephanie put Kylie and Matthew to sleep. Paul was going to stay over so he and Stephanie could return to work tomorrow together. They planned it before they had broken up and they never changed it. Trish was watching television; she was trying not to be noticed by anyone.

"You want anything to drink?" Paul asked standing. Chris looked up at him and frowned.

"If there's anyone who'd want something to drink I'd be the one to get it." Chris said.

"It's okay, I got it." Paul told him. Chris stood up and looked Paul in the face.

"I said I'd get it, being that this is my house." Chris put authority in his voice.

"I didn't know that this was your house." Paul said sitting down and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"This is my house and since it is I'd like you to get up and while you're at it get out." Chris demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere." Paul smiled.

"Guys, will you please knock it out?" Trish asked.

"Will you stay out of this?" Chris turned to her.

"Whatever." Trish frowned.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again to get up and get out." Chris shifted his glare to Paul.

"Like I said, I am going nowhere." Paul smirked. Chris grabbed Paul by his collar and pulled him up so they were face to face, without thinking Paul punched him in his face. Chris backed up and touched where Paul hit him and made sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Guys stop it." Trish said. Chris moved closer and they were standing really close ready to fight. "Chris, give me the keys because I am not about to watch you two stand here and act like little children." Trish yelled. Stephanie walked in he living room and glanced over at Trish who just shrugged.

"What the hell is going on?" Stephanie asked.

"You know what Steph? I think Trish and myself should leave." Chris backed up never taking his stare off of Paul.

"Maybe you should." Paul smirked.

"Don't think that because I'm leaving I won't be back because I will be especially because my son lives here. Where ever you and Stephanie take my son guarantee I will find a way to see him." Chris promised.

"I don't care if you see your son." Paul said.

"Okay, okay...we'll see you soon Chris." Stephanie said as him and Trish walked to the door. "Bye Trish, thank you for coming."

"No problem, see you soon." Trish smiled walking out of the door. Stephanie walked in the living room and stared at Paul.

"I want and explanation and I want one now." Stephanie demanded standing in front of him.

"Where am I sleeping?" Paul ignored her question.

"This isn't the right time for you to be acting like an ass, Paul. Answer the damn question!" Stephanie raised her voice.

"Your husband attacked me." Paul answered simply.

"How? Why? You must have provoked him because you know how you can get." Stephanie said.

"What?" Paul gave her a questioning look.

"If you want something that badly I know you'd push and stomp on anyone in your path and in this case you want me." Stephanie crossed her arms and looked him in his eyes.

"Don't think too highly of yourself." Paul smirked.

"God, I hate you." Stephanie said. She walked up the steps and into her room leaving Paul to find somewhere to sleep. Stephanie sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. The question that popped in her head was if love was really stronger than hate.

Please review and thanks for reading. Kee-kee


	16. Taken For Granted

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

Stephanie rolled over and hit the alarm clock. It read 6:10; she got up and walked into Matthew's room and got him ready to leave and packed him a bag because they weren't coming home until later. It never even occurred to her that today was a special day, and if it did she probably wouldn't have cared. After Stephanie got Matthew dressed she laid him on her bed for him to fall asleep. She figured it'd be easy to dress Kylie after she was dressed and that is what she did. After Stephanie took a shower and got dressed she got Kylie ready to go only for Kylie to drop in to a peaceful slumber right next to Matthew. She then walked down the steps into the living room where she left Paul assuming he'd be in the same spot she left him. He wasn't but she did hear him in the kitchen, she walked in the kitchen to where Paul was and looked at him. "What are you doing?" Stephanie asked. Paul didn't say anything he just passed her a plate of food and then sat down in front of his. "Silent treatment, huh?" Stephanie questioned, he looked at her and nodded yes. "Just because you make me breakfast it doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." Stephanie said. Paul looked up at her and then down to his plate and continued to eat. "Okay, I don't hate you."

"I know you don't." Paul replied smiling.

"Maybe I do hate you." Stephanie frowned.

"Yeah..." Paul said sarcastically.

"I hope you go to hell." She said standing up to get something to drink.

"I'll be sure to meet you there." Paul smirked.

"Funny." Stephanie said mockingly.

"Where are Kylie and Matt?" Paul asked.

"Sleep." Stephanie answered.

"I'll get them dressed." He stood up.

"They are dressed." Stephanie smiled to herself.  
  
"Oh." Paul said. "Give me some juice."

"Gimme got shot trying to get what I got." Stephanie smirked.

"May I please have some?" Paul rolled his eyes and she poured him some orange juice. "I got you a card." Paul chuckled.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Today a few years ago was the first time we broke up and every year since then we've been exchanging cards." Paul explained like she should know.

"Oh yeah." Stephanie said. "I forgot how sensitive you could be." Stephanie smirked.

"Me, sensitive?" He asked passing her the card.

"Yes you and I didn't forget, I had it before..." Stephanie said disappearing into the hallway. "Here." She passed it to him a few minutes later.

"I always do that are you stealing my antics?" Paul asked.

"You do what?" She sat down.

"You always come up with an anniversary for something so I have cards for everything addressed to you." He smiled as he opened the card.

"I must admit, you brought religion into my life..." Stephanie read out loud then she opened the card. "I never believed in Hell until I met you. Love you, Paul." She chuckled and looked at him. "Bite me."

"With pleasure." He smiled finally looking down at the card. "When we were together, you said you'd die for me..." He opened it. "Now we've broken up, I think it's time to keep your promise. Hate you, Stephanie." He laughed. "I don't think you could live without me."

"How about we experiment?" Stephanie asked. "Come on, we've gotta get Kylie and Matt." They walked up the steps and he picked Kylie up while she got Matt's bags.

"Give them to me." Paul put his arm out.

"Are you sure Mr. Sensitive?" Stephanie chuckled.

"Shut up." He took the bags while she picked Matt up.

"Paul, tell me why you and Chris were arguing, I am just so curious." Stephanie said.

"I think he thinks I want to steal Matt away from him and he also thinks he can have you and Trish at the same time." Paul laughed at the thought.

"Its not like you have me." Steph smirked as she picked her bags up. He pulled her close and leaned in.

"Yet." He headed down the steps.

"Not ever." Stephanie called out as she followed him.

Later on:

"Stephie, you can make people not have a job?" Kylie grabbed Stephanie's last two fingers as they walked through the airport.

"Yes I can." Stephanie answered.

"Can you make them eat dirt?" Kylie asked.

"Yes I can." Steph repeated not really listening to what she was asking.

"Did you eat dirt?" Kylies eyes lit up.

"Yes I did." Stephanie answered. "Wait no I didn't." Stephanie looked at Kylie and smiled. "You tricked me."

"I know." Kylie giggled.

"Thank you, do you know how hard it is to take her to the bathroom?" Paul asked.

"I can only imagine." Stephanie smiled.

"Daddy, can I go with Stephie?" Kylie asked.

"I don't care but you have to ask Stephie." Paul said.

"Stephie, can I, can I, can I...please?" Kylie questioned.

"Yeah, you can." Stephanie looked up at Paul. "But that means Matt will stay with you though."

"I know I know." Paul smiled.

"Okay, we've gotta get going." Stephanie said getting Kylies hand.

"Bye." Paul said kissing Kylies forehead and then he stood up. "I'll talk to you later?" He asked Stephanie.

"I'll call you." Stephanie smiled.

"Okay, see you later." He kissed her cheek.

"Awe." A very familiar voice said. They turned around and smiled.

"Grandma!" Kylie yelled running into her arms.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"I came to see you." Pat smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Levesque." Stephanie said as she picked Matthew up.

"Hi Stephanie." Pat grinned. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Stephanie returned the friendly tone.

"That's little Matthew?" Pat asked.

"Yeah grandma...he's one." Kylie informed.

"He is?" Pat asked her.

"Yeah." Kylie answered.

"Well we've gotta get going." Stephanie said as Paul took Matthew out of her arms. "Don't take your eyes off of him."

"I know." Paul gave her a mocking facial expression.

"Okay." Stephanie smirked.

"Bye Daddy, bye Matthew, bye Grandma." Kylie smiled.

"I'll see you two at the hotel?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie smiled. "Bye Matthew." Stephanie kissed Matthew's forehead.

"Bye-bye." Matt waved.

"Bye Mrs. Levesque." Stephanie said.

"Bye Stephanie." Pat waved as Stephanie and Kylie disappeared in the crowd.

"So, mom...what's up?" Paul put his hand on his mothers shoulder and she turned around.

"I'm very disappointed in you Paul Michael." Pat said as she led him outside.

"What did I do?" Paul sighed as he put all the bags in the car and then he got in his rented car.

"It's what you didn't do and what you're doing." Pat frowned as she got in the passenger seat. "I don't understand sweetie, I've raised you so you'd know what you deserve and deserve a whole lot more then...then what you're getting."

"Mother..." He whined before speaking. "What are you talking about?"

"Paul Michael, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Pat said. It was quiet for the rest of the ride. When they got to the hotel Paul brought some of the bags up to the attached room and then went into his.

"I still have no clue about what you're talking about." Paul told his mother, she turned around and smiled at her son.

"That's okay because I have a surprise, someone to remind you why you deserve the best...come." Pat took his hand and they walked outside his room and down the hall. Pat looked up at her son and smiled and he gave her a phony response. "I need a real smile, okay...I don't want your surprise to feel unwanted." His smile widened and Pat opened the door. She ushered him inside ad he looked at his surprise and then his mother like they were both crazy.

"Cassandra?" Paul asked.

Please review. –Kee-kee


	17. Evesdropping

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"Kylie." Stephanie said as the tapping of chopsticks against the coffee table got louder. "Kylie." The tapping continued. "Kylie." Stephanie repeated in a calm tone. "Kylie!" Stephanie yelled; Kylie looked up and dropped them and smiled at her.

"I sorry but I wanna be like Drumline." Kylie smiled.

"I didn't mean to yell." Stephanie said moving closer to the door that connected her room and Paul's. A few seconds after, Kylie started to beat on the coffee table again. "Kylie!" Stephanie yelled. Kylies eyes went big and Matthew started crying.

"Do you wanna know what grandma is saying?" Kylie asked climbing off the sofa.

"Yes I do." Stephanie answered as she put Matthew on the floor to walk.

"She say that Stephanie is a bad girl and...and she don't deserve you..." Kylie said as Stephanie moved closer.

"Paul, she doesn't deserve you...yeah, she's a nice girl but do you think she's a good role model for Kylie?" Pat asked Paul.

"She's the perfect role model." Paul raised his voice, Pat looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry."

"Cassandra is perfect for Kylie, remember, she made you so happy." Pat reminded him.

"She has a family...Amanda her daughter and a husband, Ronald...I think it is." Paul said.

"It's Donald and Chris is Stephanie's husband." Pat crossed her arms.

"Ma, I love you and I appreciate your concern..." He said. Stephanie and Kylie were chatting behind the closed door.

"Stephie, what she mean?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know sweetheart." Stephanie lied as her phone started to vibrate. At first she jumped and then realized what it was. She opened her phone and sat on her bed. 'Did you hear that little Stephie, you don't deserve him!' This meant that this person was in this hotel, possibly near this room. Stephanie's heart started to pound, she looked around the room. Kylie was still standing at the door and Matthew wasn't in her sight. "Matthew." Stephanie whispered looking around the room. She saw a little hand reach up from the other side of her bed and his coos.

"Stephie, he coming." Kylie jumped on the bed while Stephanie picked Matthew up.

"You scared me." Stephanie kissed his cheek.

"Mommy scare?" Matthew said.

"Steph." Stephanie turned around and looked at Pat and Paul standing there.

"Yeah?" She looked at them both and she felt her palms get sweaty.

"We need to talk." Pat said.

"We as in Stephanie and myself." Paul corrected.

"I'd like to speak to her first." Pat argued.

"Fine." Stephanie said. "I'll always have time for Mrs. Levesque."

"What about me?" Paul questioned.

"I'll speak to you soon." Stephanie chuckled trying her best to act normal. "Here." She gave him Matthew and walked with Pat out of the room.

"Stephanie, how've you been?" Pat asked in a cheery voice.

"Okay, I know you don't like me...I just wanna know why." Stephanie said.

"We both know who you really are, Stephanie." Pat smirked.

"No, I don't know Mrs. Levesque." Stephanie frowned.

"You're an immature little brat and I mean that in the most respectful way." Pat said.

"I am no way immature...a brat? Maybe I used to be but I'm no brat, at least not anymore." Stephanie informed. "I really don't wanna say anything disrespectful so I'll just end this conversation now." Stephanie walked away and into her room. "She hates me."

"You didn't tell her off did you?"

"I ended the conversation before I did." Stephanie said picking Matthew up.

"Are you still playing hard to get?" Paul questioned.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not playing." Stephanie smirked. "Oh, here." Stephanie gave him her cell phone. "Read the text message."

"You mean this, 'Hey Steph, you looked hot today, Chad' you wanted me to read that?" Paul asked. "No, I'm kidding." He read the text message and looked at her. "My mom said that to me."

"No duh." Stephanie sat next to him; he was laying on her bed with Kylie in his arms.

"How'd you know?" Paul asked.

"I don't know." She smiled.

Please review.


	18. What?

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and no one.

"Matt is sleep on the floor." Kylie informed not taking he eyes off of the television.

"Okay, I'm coming." Stephanie smiled.

"How'd you know that my mom said that to me?" Paul asked again.

"Kylie made me do it...I swear." Stephanie bit her lip.

"I don't care if you were listening." He smiled at her.

"Well I wasn't." She looked down.

"Stephie, did J. R. say slobber knocker?" Kylie asked scrunching her face up.

"Uh, yeah." Stephanie answered. She put Matthew down in the bed beside hers and he continued to sleep.

"Oh." Kylie ran back to the television.

"You can get out of my room now." Stephanie pointed with a small frown displayed on her face.

"Awe, come here." Paul pulled her into his arms and held her close. "You don't have to be angry."

"What are you doing?" She blushed a little, she looked around and then back up at him.

"Do you have a problem with me holding you?" Paul asked.

"Honestly...no..." Stephanie answered.

"Daddy, where are my toys?" Kylie ran back up to the edge of the bed.

"In your book bag, remember?" Paul asked.

"Uh huh." Kylie ran to the sofa with her book bag.

"Didn't I ask you to remove your arms from around me?" Stephanie asked putting her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah but I knew you didn't mean it." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't start with me Levesque..." Stephanie giggled as the hair from his beard tickled her cheek. "I'm mad at you, remember?"

"You can't ever stay angry with me..." He kissed her cheek again.

"You're gonna make me kick your butt." Stephanie continued to laugh.

"Kick my butt? You can't." Paul chuckled.

"Can so..." Stephanie smiled as he continued to kiss her face.

"You now you lust for me..." He whispered.

"That may be so...but there's a difference between lust and love." Stephanie giggled.

"There's a difference between lust and love?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Yeah silly." Stephanie laughed.

"Both is good with me." Paul chuckled moving in for a kiss when someone knocked on the door.

"Perfect timing, eh?" Stephanie laughed standing up. She opened the door to find Cassandra standing there. "Cassandra?"

"Stephanie?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"What?" Cassandra questioned.

"You knocked on this door." Stephanie reminded her.

"Yes, yes I know that...is Paul here?" Cassandra looked over Stephanie's head and waved to Paul but he didn't even notice her.

"Yeah, he is..." Stephanie chuckled. "But first can you answer a question for me...why does Mrs. Levesque have a _thing_ for you?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I'm a likeable person and you're a spoiled bitch." Cassandra explained.

"You call me a spoiled bitch and expect me to get Paul for you?" Stephanie laughed. "I don't think so." Stephanie closed the door. Paul looked at her and she had a slight frown.

"Who was that?" He smiled.

"Cassandra." Stephanie answered. "Okay, now can you leave out of my room?" Stephanie asked walking over to Kylie.

"Me?" Kylie asked.

"No, never...I was talking about your dad." Stephanie picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey?" He threw a pillow.

"Ok." Kylie smiled and put her head on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Why don't you get to bed?" Paul asked his daughter.

"Cause I wanna see you on TV." Kylie said sleepily.

"It's okay Ky, I'll get a tape for you to watch, sweetness." Stephanie chuckled.

"Ok, goodnight." Kylie smiled. She walked to Stephanie's bed and crawled in next to her father, under the covers.

"Night." Stephanie smiled walking out of the room and into Paul's through the connecting door. Stephanie sat down on the bed and turned the television on. After a few giggles to Madd TV, Paul waltzed in the room and stood in front of it. "You're not invisible."

"And?" He asked.

"Well I can't see through you, so move." She said.

"So rude." Paul chuckled sitting down next to her.

"Quick question..." Stephanie said getting under the comforter.

"Yeah?"

"There are two beds, why are you in this one next to me?"

"You know you want me to be here with you." He smirked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, right...." She whispered moving closer to him. She rested her head on her chest and slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight Princess." Paul chuckled as he pried the remote control out of her hand. He sat there for a few minutes and started to think. 'My whole plan is working out. After I get Chris and Cassandra out of the picture things would be less complicated. Soon, I'll be asking Stephanie to be my wife.'

"Yeah right." Stephanie mumbled turning over.

"What?" He asked aloud. "That is freaky..." He lowered his voice.

Please review.


	19. Sooner or Later

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing!!

"Daddy, Stephie!" Kylie jumped on the bed in between Paul and Stephanie. She turned the television on and started to sing. "Blues Clues, Blues Clues..." She rocked to the music and Stephanie pulled a pillow over her head.

"Kylie, go somewhere." Paul said turning over.

"No, daddy...I can't put Blue on in the other room and Matt's sleeping." Kylie explained, she wasn't the least bit sleepy.

"Paul, get up..." Stephanie sat up.

"You get up..." He complained.

"I am." Stephanie stood up and walked in the bathroom.

"Stephie!" Kylie raised her small voice.

"Yeah?" Stephanie came to the doorframe and smiled at her.

"My tooth is wiggly..." Kylie frowned.

"Well you know what that means, right?" Stephanie asked examining the small loose tooth.

"Of course I do...what?" Kylie giggled.

"It means the tooth fairy has to give you a lot of money for it when it falls out." Stephanie told her.

"Really? I get lots of money?" Kylie asked in amazement at this new discovery.

"Yes you do, just ask your dad...who needs to get up." Stephanie said nudging his foot then standing up.

"Steph...go somewhere." Paul put a pillow over his head.

"Whatever." She walked in the bathroom.

"Daddy, do the tooth fairy really leave me money?" Kylie questioned.

"Uh...yeah." He answered.

"Daddy, is Blue a boy or a girl?" Kylie asked tapping his shoulder.

"A girl." Paul answered getting comfortable.

"If Blue's a girl, how come she's...a boy color?" Kylies eyes widened.

"I don't know...if she was pink she wouldn't be blue." Paul whispered.

"Oh...daddy, you're so smart...you know everything." Kylie smiled at her dad.

"He thinks he knows everything, which he doesn't." Stephanie smirked to herself. "Get up, Paul." He ignored her. She hit him in the head a few times with a pillow and he pulled her on the bed by the shirt she was wearing. Stephanie giggled as he tickled her.

"Hey! I'm trying to watch Blue!" Kylie yelled as Paul let go of Stephanie.

"Yeah, Paul...she's trying to watch Blue." Stephanie giggled standing up and walking into the connected room.

"Daddy, I'm hungry and I think you should get up so I can eat." Kylie informed.

"Kylie, go bother Stephanie." Paul frowned propping himself up on his elbow.

"Fine." Kylie said climbing off of the bed.

"Thanks..." He laid back down and then maybe after he got ten minutes of sleep, someone knocked on the door. He put on a shirt and answered it. "Yeah?" He asked lazily.

"What are you doing in here, I thought this was Steph's room..." Vince asked.

"It is..." Paul answered more awake.

"Are you still sleeping?" He made his way in the room.

"Um..." He started.

"Yeah he was...hey daddy." Stephanie smiled as she walked back in the room with Matthew in her arms.

"Hi." He kissed her cheek. "Say, hi grandpa." Vince smiled taking Matthews hand.

"Hi grampa..." Matt murmured, not really making out the words.

"That's good enough." Vince chuckled as Paul walked into the bathroom. "So, what were you doing?"

"I was getting your grandson dressed." Stephanie smiled as she let Matthew down.

"Oh, does that mean I can bring him with me?" Vince asked being a proud grandfather.

"Sure." Stephanie chuckled as she walked into the other room to finish getting Matthew dressed.

"Hi!" Kylie walked in the room and stood next to the chair Vince was sitting in.

"Hi, Kylie." Vince smiled at her.

"Guess what??" Kylie asked.

"I cant...what?" Vince questioned.

"The tooth fairy is gonna give me lots of money." Kylie said nodding her head yes.

"Really?" Vince chuckled.

"Yup." Kylie smiled.

"Oh God, Kylie, leave the poor man alone." Paul said walking in the room with a pair of black slacks and a casual gray shirt with his hair in a ponytail.

"Leave me alone daddy...I'm being a good girl." Kylie said in a high pitched voice climbing on the bed to watch Blues Clues.

"She's not bothering me..." Vince informed.

"Okay...he's ready." Stephanie walked in the room with Matthew and his bag. "Be good boy for grandpa." Stephanie said giving Vince his grandson.

"Promise to have him back in one piece. Bye everyone." Vince chuckled walking out of the room.

"Bye." Paul waved.

"See you daddy." Stephanie waved.

"Come on...time to get dressed Kylie." Paul said taking her hand and walking back into the other room. Stephanie got dressed and so did Kylie.

"Where are you going today?" Stephanie asked as Kylie put her sneakers on.

"With my grandma...I'll tell her your a good girl, too." Kylie said putting her small foot on her fathers lap so he could tie her laces.

"And you?" She turned to Paul.

"You're coming with me to meet up with some old friends..." Paul smirked.

"I am...who said so?" Stephanie asked.

"You did...remember...you said you'd come when we were still together." Paul lied.

"Oh, I did?" Stephanie looked at him awkwardly.

"Yes you did." Paul nodded his head yes as he tied Kylies other shoe.

"I have to be your girlfriend?" Stephanie whined.

"Well don't make it sound like that." Paul frowned picking Kylie up. Paul and Stephanie stood face to face and Kylie looked back and forth between the two of them. She really did like the idea of being his girlfriend again even though she had made it clear to him that it was not going to happen. Surely, one day, hopefully, it was going to happen sooner or later.

Please review! And, When Jealousy Rears It's Ugly Head is being CHANGED; new name and everything. The last few chapters were not...good; I didn't like them. Anyway, thank you for reading. Kee-kee


	20. Embarrassment

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and none of the wrestlers and diva's.

"You ready?" Paul asked changing the channel. "You're making me late..."

"Well it's not like you reminded me or anything." Stephanie said putting on her red pumps. "Now come on...my boyfriend." Stephanie smirked.

"Yeah." He returned the same sarcastic tone as they walked out of the door and walked to the elevator. Paul and Stephanie stood on opposite sides and starred at each other. "What?"

"My memory isn't all that bad and I know that for a fact...I don't remember you asking me to come with you and some friends. I know this is probably just for your ego..." Stephanie smiled as the elevator stopped, they walked out into the lobby towards the door.

"What do you mean...my ego?" He asked her.

"Well you don't want all your buddies to know you got dumped by your boss' daughter...it's okay though." Stephanie chuckled.

"Yeah? Well, well...no it's not." Paul said opening the door for her.

"Okay..." Stephanie smirked walking out of the door.

"It's because I want a nice lady on my arm, I mean, if I wanted someone to go with me...I'd surly be able to find someone. You know, a hot ditzy blonde who'd do _anything_ I wanted her to...you wouldn't want that, would you?" Paul asked opening the car door for her. Stephanie didn't say anything she put her seatbelt on and he walked around and sat down. "Would you??"

"No, I wouldn't." She murmured.

"What was that?" He asked leaning into her.

"I said, I could care less." Stephanie spoke a little snooty but he just chuckled.

"No, I think you said...'oh no baby, I'm the only woman for you'... that's what you said." Paul smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Stephanie agreed, at least that's what she was thinking. After a few silent minutes of driving, they ended up at a nice restaurant where he was supposed to meet his friends.

"You, uh, you ready?"

"Yeah I am." Stephanie said opening the door.

"Good, remember, be nice." Paul chuckled taking her hand and they walked into the restaurant. "Hey, Todd." Paul said to his friend who was standing waiting to be seated.

"What's up?" Todd asked smiling.

"Nothing, really." He smiled. "You've meet Steph, right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I did." Todd said looking at her. "How are you?"

"Hi. I'm fine." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is my wife Carly...Paul, I know you remember Carly." Todd introduced.

"Oh...Carly Greenberg?" Paul asked hugging her.

"Yes." Carly smiled.

"I didn't know you hooked up." Paul said.

"Well, it wasn't planned." Todd smirked at his wife. His pocket started to vibrate so he answered it.

"Carly, this is Stephanie." Paul introduced.

"Hi Carly." Stephanie waved. "Nice to meet you." Stephanie smiled shaking her hand.

"You too." Carly smiled, you can hear the southern accent in her voice.

"Ok um, Mikey is on his way...him and one of his girlfriends." Todd and Paul laughed.

"Which is it this time?" Paul asked.

"I think it's...Cammy." Todd answered.

"Your seats are ready." A waitress smiled at the four.

"Ok." Stephanie smiled, they walked in the private booth and sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

"A Sprite would be fine." Stephanie answered.

"Pepsi." Carly ordered.

"Me too." Paul agreed and they all looked at Todd.

"I want...a Martini." Todd chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The waitress smiled.

"Thank you." Carly said to the waitress who then walked away.

"So, how's it been?" Todd asked.

"Okay..." Paul said nodding.

"Just okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Okay, um...it's been very...fun and exciting." He put an arm around her.

"Exciting...hmm." Stephanie nodded.

"How is Kylie?" Todd asked remembering when he had spoken to Paul a few years back about him becoming a father.

"She's okay." Paul answered. "Also, in love with Blues Clues."

"Ha, my son loves Poke'mon...I hate Poke'mon." Todd said.

"Kylie also loves Triple H, she says she likes him better then me." Paul chuckled.

"I remember that." Stephanie smiled.

"That's funny." Carly giggled.

"Hey guys." They looked up to find a fairly tall blonde. His hair was short and his smile was probably perfect. "This is Lila."

"Hi." Lila perked up. 'That's probably the type of ditzy girl Paul was talking about' Stephanie thought.

"Hello, my name's Stephanie." Stephanie extended her hand out and shook.

"Hey Mikey." Paul smiled.

"Hi Michael." Carly chuckled.

"What's up." Todd asked.

"Not much." He answered. They all shook hands and then Mikey and his girlfriend sat down.

"So, who is the pretty lady, Mr. Levesque?" Mikey asked.

"Stephanie." Paul smiled at her.

"Anything serious?" Mikey gave out a small laugh.

"Guess so." Stephanie answered before Paul could.

"And Carly, you really got desperate enough to marry Todd?" Mikey chuckled.

"I did." Carly laughed.

"Hey, I'm still sitting here." Todd reminded them.

"Ooh, baby, you know I wasn't desperate?" She said in more of a rhetorical question type way.

"Michael, any children?" Carly asked.

"One little girl with Cassandra...you know who she is right?" Mikey asked.

"Oh yeah." Stephanie chuckled.

"What's the deal with you two?" Todd asked Stephanie and Paul.

"Well..." Paul looked at her; he decided not to lie. "She's my really close friend."

"Friend?" Stephanie whispered.

"Friend?" Todd asked. "Now, Mikey...when has Paul ever had a hot female friend...that's really, really close?"

"Never, my man Paul has always been a player." Mikey chuckled.

"Very, very true. There must be a few privileges here or there." Carly added.

"Wait, has she met the family?" Todd asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie answered.

"I say, a keeper!" Mikey put his two cents in.

"I say the same but what does she say?" Paul asked looking at Stephanie; she blushed.

"You are so gonna get it." Stephanie warned him for embarrassing her. "I say...a very close maybe."

"Hmm, yeah right...Paul's irresistible..." Carly smirked. "No woman in their right mind would give up a chance to be with him." Todd looked at her. "Any UNMARRIED woman."

"Thank you, Carly." Paul smiled.

"See, Lila, if you weren't involved in Mikey over here...would you date him?" Carl asked.

"I would." Lila giggled as she messed with her blonde ponytail.

"My point exactly...so Steph you say...close maybe?" Carly chuckled. Stephanie laughed and looked around the table and then to Paul. He had a never fading grin, gorgeous as always.

"I...I find him extremely attractive and I'm trying to maintain myself...really, I'm trying to stay single." Stephanie chuckled. "So, I agree but the irresistible is being resisted." Stephanie smiled.

"Ha." Carly giggled.

"Ooh, Paul being turned down." Mikey teased.

"It's okay, Mike, don't hurt his ego." Todd laughed.

"Nah, I'm fine. Its just time for my little black book." Paul smiled leaning in to kiss Stephanie's cheek.

"Oh, God...Paul I hate you." Stephanie laughed.

Please review.


	21. Resistible? Yeah right!

Just To Let You Know: I don't own anything or anyone, they are their own people.

"You're not really gonna get your black book thingy are you?" Stephanie asked as they walked into their hotel rooms.

"No." Paul smirked.

"Okay." Stephanie sighed.

"The book is gray, so in a since, it's my little gray book." He laughed.

"Okay...if you don't take out that little book of yours I won't...I won't get...involved with anyone." Stephanie said sitting on the bed.

"Why do you care?" Paul laughed sitting next to her.

"You know why..." Stephanie said annoyed.

"Okay, okay...really, I don't care if you get _involved_ with anyone." Paul lied.

"Fine, get out of my room so I can get dressed!" Stephanie pointed.

"Where are you going?" He asked standing up.

"I'm going to a club." She answered him. "And Matthew is gonna stay with my parents so I'm gonna be a free woman with many men to choose from." Stephanie smirked; she expected him to get angry but he smiled.

"In that case, Kylie will stay with my mom and I'll be joining you." Paul smiled at her.

"We're not going as a couple or anything." Stephanie said seriously.

"Fine with me princess, I'm gonna be busy; not even giving you a second look." He chuckled.

"I really can't stand you." Stephanie told him.

"I beg to differ." Paul laughed walking into his room.

Forty-five minutes later:

Stephanie and Paul walked in the club together. "Get away from me, you're killing the whole thing." Paul said to her.

"Yeah, right." Stephanie smiled as someone approached her.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Stephanie answered walking off with him.

"I'll show her." Paul mumbled as he started to dance. After a couple of minutes of dancing he decided to get a drink to find Stephanie already there. "I thought you were dancing." He whispered in her ear.

"I was, you?" Stephanie asked smiling.

"I'm getting old..." He laughed.

"Me too." Stephanie chuckled sipping her drink.

"You wanna dance?" Paul smiled.

"Uh, yeah." Stephanie said standing up. She starting dancing with him and she thought about it. 'Wasn't I supposed to be resisting him? Ah, oh well, its true, he is irresistible'

Please review, I know it's short but please review...please???


	22. Is It Love?

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

A slow song started to play and Paul pulled Stephanie in close to him and she sighed. "You still wanna dance?" Paul asked in her ear. For some reason, to her, every move he made was just so sexy and breathtaking.

"Um, truthfully...I wanna ditch the partying thing and just go to the hotel because that's what we're gonna end up doing anyway...not that I want to do anything with you, it's just that the temptation..." Stephanie went on and he smiled at her.

"I like the ditching the party idea." Paul chuckled.

"Me too." Stephanie smiled grabbing his hand and they headed for the door. The car ride was silent. Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of the hotel. "There's a bellhop, guy right?" Stephanie asked.

"Hopefully so." Paul smirked as a man in a uniform came up to them; when they finally got to the elevator, Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him against the elevator wall and she kissed him seductively. "I told you." Paul mumbled kissing her neck.

"You told me what?" Stephanie asked as he leant in to kiss her lips. After a few minutes he gently broke apart from her.

"I told you there isn't a difference between lust and love." He smirked and she chuckled.

"That may be so..." Stephanie smiled as she kissed him again and then the elevator door opened.

"Hi daddy!" A very familiar voice said. Stephanie and Paul broke apart and turned to Kylie and Pat.

"Ky..." Stephanie blushed; then looking up to find Pat frowning. "Hey Mrs. Levesque..." Stephanie said in a tune.

"Hey...you asked me to watch her so you two can have..." Pat looked down at Kylie and Kylie smiled. She returned her attention back to Paul and Stephanie. "So you two can have s-e-x?" Pat asked spelling it out.

"Grandma, what's sex?" Kylie asked.

"It's nothing Ky." Paul picked his daughter up. "So what did you and grandma do today?"

"We went to Burger King and I got a toy!" She explained.

"That sounds fun, Ky." Stephanie smiled at her.

"It was." Kylie assured her.

"Paul, are you ignoring me?" Pat asked.

"No, mother, I'd never do that." Paul smiled at his mother.

"Being sarcastic, eh?" Pat asked folding her arms.

"Uh, I'll put Kylie to bed." Stephanie said taking Kylie out of Paul's arm. "Good night, Mrs. Levesque." Stephanie smiled sweetly as she left.

"So, how was your night?" Paul asked smiling.

"It was going great...till I saw you making out with Stephanie." Pat frowned. Paul starred at her brown eyes, identical to his and she really didn't like Stephanie.

"Ma, why don't you like her?" Paul put his hand on her shoulder.

"You...you actually love her?" Pat questioned. She didn't understand why he valued Miss Stephanie McMahon so much. What did she have that Cassandra didn't have?

"Uh, yeah..." Paul answered trying to figure this out.

"We'll talk later, bye." Pat kissed his cheek and then she turned around pressed the elevator button. "I hope you really love her because you're really valuable..." Pat walked on the elevator and Paul stood there.

"Do I really love her?" He asked himself aloud.

"Talking to yourself, what's next three different medications?" Stephanie chuckled peeking her head out of the door.

"Ha, ha." Paul smiled walking in. "Kylie sleep?"

"Yeah, she is." Stephanie answered moving in to kiss him. Stephanie took off her top and he smiled.

"You want this, huh?" He smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Stephanie answered. Paul started to kiss her neck and as much as he wanted to do this he didn't know whether he really loved her or not. He stopped kissing her and backed up; she was surprised. "What? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I can't do this...I'll be back." Paul said walking out of the room. Did he really love her?

Please review, I'm begging. (lol)


	23. You're right

Just To let You Know: I really don't own anything or anyone that's why its FANFICTION.

"Do I or do I not?" Paul asked himself taking a sip of his bottled water. It made no sense to go and get drunk so he decided to just chill in the lobby for a few minutes. "Well, of course I love her, idiot." Paul said to himself walking towards the elevator. "I don't know why I doubted this...that's really stupid of me." He chuckled as the elevator door opened. He put on his gorgeous grin and walked in the room. "Smells good." Paul mumbled to himself smelling a beautiful aroma. "Steph." He said.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"I'm back." Paul smirked looking at her. She chuckled and walked back into the bathroom. He looked at around the room and found Matt and Kylie comfortably sleeping on separate beds. "I'm here...any words?"

"Uh...hurray." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"You don't want to..." He pulled her by her waist close to him and gently kissed her neck. She just stood there not really reacting to the teasing. "Continue what we had going just half hour ago?"

"Um...I'm fine...so, not really." Stephanie answered his question smiling.

"Are you sure?" He asked giving her a small frown.

"Well I think so." Stephanie chuckled putting her hand on his cheek.

"Well, I don't." Paul said kissing her. "Change your mind?" He smirked.

"No, see, I was ready to do every little crazy thing you had in mind because I was so caught up but now that I've thought about it...I said I wasn't gonna get involved with you and I'm not. You threw your chance with me right down the tubes...sorry. I still love you though." She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek in a friendly way. "Oh and Kylie has a small rash or something and she's been itching like crazy...I let her come sleep with me in this room and my dad dropped Matt off so we're fine." Stephanie walked into the room and started to get dressed. Paul stood there and took in everything she said. 'She loves me and I love her, what was the big deal?' Paul thought walking in the room.

"I don't get you." He said kicking off his shoes.

"We've went through this already...I don't want you to get hurt by who ever is threatening me...by the way here." She gave him an envelope and he opened it.

"You need to give it up. I've had a bout enough. He belongs with me, Paul Levesque is mines...where'd you get this? Isn't this a song?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and guess..." Stephanie smirked.

"What did someone just give it to you or slip it under the door?" Paul asked.

"The second one." Stephanie answered putting on her pajama pants.

"Oh." Paul smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You know you want me." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, right." Stephanie laughed turning around to put on her shirt.

"I know, I'm always right." Paul said taking off his shirt. "I have a question."

"What?" She asked folding her dirty clothes, he gave her an odd look and then started to talk.

"If something happened to me right now, how'd you feel?" Paul questioned.

"I'd feel really bad. I'd be hurt...like I lost the love of my live. I wouldn't be able to eat or sleep." She said seriously and then she smiled. "I know, you could tell I was lying?" She laughed.

"Steph..." He protested and she got serious.

"Okay, okay...I love you and I would be really hurt." Stephanie answered honestly.

"If we were together and I got hurt how would you feel?" Paul asked her smiling knowing he got his point across quite clearly.

"I would still be hurt." Stephanie answered putting her head down.

"So you're not protecting yourself or me because you'd still care for me if we were together or not." Paul said and she nodded.

"You're-" Stephanie turned her attention to Kylie who was shifting uncomfortably in bed. "She doesn't look all that well." Stephanie walked over to the bed and Kylie started scratching. "Ky, wake up." Stephanie said rubbing her smooth rounded cheek. Kylies eyes opened, she looked around but she didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Paul asked moving a few blonde strands of hair out of her face.

"My arms are itchy and my legs are and my...everything is itchy." Kylie said sitting up.

"Come here." Stephanie put her on her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Steph...I think she has the chicken pocks." Paul said frowning.

"Don't you think we should get home so she could go to her doctor?" Stephanie asked rubbing her forehead then frowning.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I think I'm getting a zit or something." Stephanie answered folding her arms.

"A zit? Are you not past puberty?" Paul chuckled.

"Shut up." Stephanie said.

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Kylie complained.

"I have to..._entertain_ tomorrow so I can't go." Paul chuckled.

"Look, I'll bring Kylie home...I think I know how to watch her." Stephanie smiled picking up her phone.

"Hello?" Her dads voice responded.

"Daddy?" She sounded like his little girl who got everything she wanted just a few years back. Mysteriously he learned how to say 'no'.

"Yes Steph?" Vince asked. "What do you want?"

"Kylie is sick and either Paul or myself has to go home...would you mind if I went?" Stephanie asked.

"Well...I guess not...I'll make a few arrangements be at the airport by midnight...okay?" Vince asked.

"Okay...daddy you're the best. Talk to you later." Stephanie said hanging up the phone. "He says by midnight." Stephanie smiled. They started to pack and by eleven forty-five they were done. "So Paul, you were right...I'd love you either way, right?"

Please review. Thanks.


	24. Dr Levesque

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"Ice cream!" Kylie said frowning.

"But..." Stephanie thought about it and Kylie gave her the puppy eyes.

"I have to go to the doctors tomorrow and all I ask for is ice cream and to watch Finding Nemo." Kylie explained. They had been there for only thirty minutes. Matthew was sleeping and Stephanie and Kylie were arguing over what to eat.

"Isn't popcorn better?" Stephanie asked leaning over and facing Kylie.

"No...it gets in your teeth and then you have to brush them over and over." Kylie said scrunching her nose up.

"Ky, you know...you are so...cute." Stephanie sighed sitting on a chair.

"I know." Kylie smiled sweetly.

"It's thank you...I should make you eat spinach." Stephanie stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, I'll get it by my self." Kylie said getting the chair and pushing it over to the refrigerator. She climbed on the chair and opened the freezer.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Stephanie asked standing up.

"No." Kylie answered scratching her elbow.

"Ky, I said no scratching." Stephanie said swatting her hand away from her elbow. "Come on, get down."

"But it itches." Kylie whined hopping off of the chair.

"I know it does." Stephanie said getting ice cream for her. "Here." Stephanie gave Kylie bowl and the ice cream.

"It's cold." Kylie complained giving it back.

"I know." Stephanie smiled making Kylie a bowl of ice cream.

"You heard that?" Kylie asked.

"No." Stephanie said as a muffling sound echoed though the door. "Oh my God, yes." Stephanie handed Kylie a spoon and then she turned the lights off. Stephanie picked up a broom and they waited for the person to walk through the door.

"Now?" Kylie asked.

"Wait...now!" Stephanie said as they walked through the door. Stephanie swung and she knew that it was a hard blow. She turned the lights on and looked down at the person and put her hands over her mouth. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I heard Matt had the chickenpox so I came to see if he was ok." Chris explained sitting on a chair.

"Ooh, you got a bad boo-boo." Kylie informed.

"He's ok." Stephanie smiled at him. She thought that was so sweet, he took time just to come and see if their child was okay. "So, how've you been?" Chris looked up at her and smiled.

"Besides from two seconds ago I was fine." He said.

"I am so sorry for that." Stephanie smiled, she realized that she wasn't home, she was at Paul's house. "How'd you get in?"

"The door was unlocked, I knocked and no one answered." Chris said. Kylie put her head on the table and started to drift asleep.

"Um, I have to get her in her bed...I'll be right back." Stephanie picked her up and walked up the steps. "Good night baby." Kylie kissed her forehead.

"Who is that?" Kylie asked getting comfortable.

"That is Chris..." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh...good night." Kylie rolled over and went to sleep. Stephanie walked down the steps and smiled at Chris.

"I am so sorry..." Stephanie bit her lip.

"It's okay." Chris smiled.

"You want to take Matthew with you?" Stephanie asked standing up.

"Yeah, I do." Chris answered.

"How'd you know Paul wouldn't be here?" Stephanie questioned rubbing her forehead.

"I didn't." Chris smirked. "And I couldn't care less if he were here." Chris said cockily. Stephanie just nodded and they walked up the steps. After Stephanie got Matt dressed she put him in his fathers arms. "We'll see you soon, Steph."

"Bye." Stephanie kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"I do miss you and I am so sorry about how our marriage is ending." Chris said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am too." She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "See ya." Stephanie waved. Pay back is running its course, full speed, because Chris has no idea how to watch Matthew because he was only there to see Matthew fall asleep at night when he came home from working. Stephanie smiled and walked in the living room and put Finding Nemo on and she ate her ice cream that was half melted. "Isn't this funny?" She mumbled to herself yawning. After thirty minutes she fell asleep but then she heard someone walk in. 'Not again' she thought. She slowly opened her eyes and screamed. "Why the hell are you hovering over me like that you idiot?"

"Oh, sorry." Paul chuckled. "Um, you ever had the chickenpox?"

"Yeah I did, both Shane and myself got them together...why?" Stephanie asked sitting up.

"Cause, it looks like you got 'em." Paul grinned. Stephanie shook her head no and grabbed her purse and looked in her make-up mirror.

"I can't have the chickenpox...it's impossible." Stephanie pouted and he started to laugh.

"Well you have them, so I have to take care of you." Paul said picking her up and then he threw her over his shoulder.

"I can take care of myself." Stephanie said as he started to laugh. "Stop it, it's not funny. Put me down!"

"No, I'm your doctor." Paul laughed walking up the steps.

"Well, you're a lousy doctor, Levesque." Stephanie complained.

Please, Please, Please review, thanks for reading. Sorry it took long to update. Bye.


	25. War

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"Again, for like, eleventh time, you're the worst doctor ever." Stephanie said sipping her orange juice. They had gotten back from the doctor and since then Paul had been on his feet.

"You and Kylie are the worst patients." Paul shot back glancing over to Kylie who just smiled. She was sitting on the edge of the bed playing with her Barbie Doll. Paul sat opposite from Stephanie with his feet in her face.

"I know your gonna move those _disgusting _things." Stephanie frowned whacking them with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong with 'em? I'm wearing socks, aren't I?" He asked.

"So...they're big and ugly." Kylie informed turning around.

"Yup." Stephanie agreed.

"Steph, you know you love big things." Paul smirked at her.

"I'd have to agree..." Stephanie mumbled. "But they're still nasty."

"Stephie?" Kylie crawled next to her with the remote control in hand.

"Hmm?" Stephanie asked wrapping her arm around her.

"Where is The Disney Channel?" Kylie frowned changing the channel.

"It left because little girls like Kylie Levesque, need to get their toys off of their daddy's floor." Paul turned the television off and walked out of the room.

"Hey." Kylie whined.

"You're annoying." Stephanie mumbled as she started to scratch her back.

"Stephie, I say no scratching." Kylie said rolling her eyes.

"You were scratching just a minute ago so don't jump down my throat." Stephanie said with her eyes fixated on the TV.

"Come down stairs and eat." Paul yelled.

"Come on, Ky." Stephanie said standing up.

"I'm coming." Kylie smiled walking side by side with Stephanie. They walked down the steps and into the dining room with Paul.

"Where is Matt?" He had just noticed he was gone. Paul was pouring them each something to drink.

"Family member." Stephanie mumbled, he probably didn't want to know Chris was in his house. Paul could get really hotheaded and get the wrong ideas. He always had an active imagination, Stephanie thought.

"Steph where's that guy?" Kylie asked sitting down on a chair in front of a pizza pie.

"Who?" Paul asked sliding a chair out for Stephanie to sit.

"Um, I don't know who you're talking about." Steph said kind of in a nervous tone.

"Um, his name is..." Kylie thought about it, trying to remember his name. Stephanie glanced at Paul who was now sitting right next to her with an arm wrapped around her.

"So are we back together?" Paul whispered in her ear, she turned around and smiled.

"I don't know..." She answered biting into her pizza.

"Oh." Paul said wiping Kylie's mouth. Stephanie chuckled and put her head on Paul's shoulder.

"Are you trying to give me the chickenpox? I had the shot so, ha ha." Paul laughed as Stephanie sucked her teeth.

"That wasn't it." Stephanie lied.

"Oh yeah, his name is Chris...where did he go? I member him 'cause when I came to your house he gave me a cookie." Kylie explained.

"You had your ex over here?" Paul looked down at her and she shook her head no.

"No, that isn't the case at all...he came because he thought Matt was sick so he took Matt with him until Kylies better and well, when I'm better." Stephanie explained.

"Oh, uh huh." He nodded.

"What? You don't believe me?" Stephanie asked.

"Should I not believe you?" Paul smirked, playing it cool.

"You should believe me." Stephanie answered quickly.

"I believe you, I just don't like him..." Paul said standing up and walking out of the room.

"See what you did, you little midget." Stephanie said teasingly sticking her tongue out.

"If I'm a midget you are...um..." Kylie thought about it. She had just heard the word, her dad had said it no less than maybe a few minutes ago. "You're bigger than a midget."

"Oh, I'm sooo offended." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"You two argue like you're kids." Paul walked through the room and into the kitchen.

"Not true." Stephanie said. "Kylie is a kid."

"And you are?" Paul arched his eyebrow and smiled at her.

"I'm...oh, I am no way immature.... you know, your mom said I was immature." Stephanie said getting up and walking into the kitchen after him.

"Why are you following me?" Paul asked not turning around.

"Are you mad at me?" Stephanie questioned as she hopped on the counter.

"Uh, no I'm not." Paul answered turning around to face her.

"Well, I think you are." Stephanie said avoiding his dark eyes.

"Is that my fault?" He snickered as he opened the refrigerator.

"Don't be so ignorant." Stephanie crossed her legs.

"If I'm ignorant than you're dense." Paul smiled at her.

"Dense? I am not dense, and probably smarter than you." Stephanie said.

"Even though this was a long time ago...weren't you the weakest link?" Paul asked turning to her. Her eyes narrowed and he kissed her. "I love it when you mad."

"I hate it when you're...you." Stephanie said hopping off of the counter but her grabbed her arm. "What?"

"You're either with me, or you're not." Paul said pulling her close to him. Stephanie frowned and looked at him.

"What?" She chuckled.

"Which is it? 'Cause, I mean, if you're not gonna be with me then I need to find someone to be mines..." Paul said.

"Playing the jealousy card on me now?" Stephanie asked snatching her arm from his gentle grip.

"No, I just need to know. Yes or No?" Paul said folding his arms across his chest. She frowned and then opened her mouth to respond.

"I don't know, I told you I didn't know already so stop..." Stephanie said walking into the dining room with Kylie to find her missing. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Paul asked coming into the dining room after her.

"Your daughter." Stephanie said.

"I don't know." They both paused and headed for the steps.

"Ky?" Stephanie asked walking into Paul's room. She saw a colorful letter made up of a bunch of symbols. "Look." She chuckled.

"Well I can't read gibberish." Paul smiled at her as they walked out of his room and into Kylie's room to find her stuff lying around. He started to get a little worried.

"Maybe she's playing with us." Stephanie said standing in the doorframe. She turned around and caught glimpse of Kylie reaching for the doorknob downstairs. "She's downstairs." Stephanie said walking down the steps. "Stop." Stephanie said as Kylie froze. "Turn." Kylie slowly turned around with tomato sauce all over her face and her book bag in her hand.

"Where you going?" Paul asked bending down to her; she didn't respond. He peaked in her bag and she shrugged.

"Looks like you're running away." Stephanie chuckled picking her up and walking into the living room. They sat on the sofa with Kylie in the middle. "We found this note." Stephanie handed it to her.

"What does it say?" Paul chuckled.

"It says 'Dear daddy and Stephie, I'm running away. You and Stephie need to talk and I need to leave. Bye, I love you. Kylie'...can't you read?" Kylie asked looking down at the paper.

"Why do you wanna run away?" Stephanie asked pushing Kylie's blonde curls back.

"I dunno...I want you two to love each other again and stop arguing." Kylie frowned.

"That's just how me and Steph get along, we argue." Paul smiled.

"And then there's other times when we don't argue at all." Stephanie said. "So, are you staying?"

"Maybe if I can have ice cream." Kylie smiled at the thought of it. "And I still wanna watch Finding Nemo."

"Ky, you just ate your lunch." Paul said.

"Yeah but, I kinda promised she could have some last night..." Stephanie said clearing her throat.

"Fine." Paul said standing up.

"Go upstairs and unpack and I'll bring you ice cream and you can also watch Finding Nemo." Stephanie smiled and Kylie did as she was told.

"You spoil her." Paul said to her.

"Yeah well you use to spoil me and no one ever complained." Stephanie smirked. There was an awkward silence so Stephanie decided to speak. "Look, I think you're an unfair person making me have to choose like that."

"We'll talk about it over dinner when you and Kylie are better." Paul said leaving out of the room.

"I'm better now...don't you walk away from me...Paul, I'm talking to you...this conversation is not over." Stephanie said following him. "It's over when I say its over." Stephanie said as he made Kylie a bowl of Ice cream and ignoring her. "Okay, fine, it's over. And because I said so." Stephanie put her hands on her hips and she felt defeated. "One of these days this man is gonna actually stop and listen to me and what I have to say." Stephanie mumbled as Paul walked past her. She looked to her side to find a piece of garlic bread in the pizza box. She smiled and threw it at him. He slowly turned around and smiled.

"So you want war?" Paul asked looking at the bowl of ice cream he was holding.

"War? No." Stephanie shook her head no and he walked towards her.

"Oh, this is war, baby." Paul chuckled.

"Paul you better not." Stephanie said laughing nervously.

Please review.


	26. The Date

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

A few days later:

Stephanie walked in the restaurant with her purse in her hand. She opened her it and took her mirror out and checked her make-up again. "Perfect." Stephanie mumbled as a man walked up to her. He smiled and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello, I'm Franco...are you Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque?" He continued smiling.

"Um...I guess so." Stephanie giggled softly.

"Great, follow me." He said leading Stephanie into a beautifully decorated room. No one was there except Paul, who sat at a table reading the menu. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was back in a neat ponytail. "Ahem..." Franco cleared his throat and Paul looked up and smiled. Stephanie had on a simple yet, stylish black dress and classy pair of heels. Franco lead her to the table. Paul stood up and kissed her cheek. He pulled her chair out and she sat down. "Here's you menu." Franco smiled and walked away.

"Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque?" Stephanie asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well yeah, it sounded nice when he said it so I never corrected him." Paul smiled.

"Oh...has a nice ring to it?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup...don't you think?" Paul questioned.

"Guess so." Stephanie chuckled sipping her glass of water.

"How'd it go with Kylie?" Paul asked.

"Kylie says that it isn't fair that she has to stay with her grandmother...she says that she's gonna cast a spell on you...way too much Harry Potter, if you ask me." Stephanie chuckled. After they ordered Stephanie decided to speak up. "So what are we talking about again?" Stephanie asked.

"What, you forgot? After that wild food fight we had...you forgot?" Paul smirked not taking his eyes off of his plate.

"You know, that isn't funny. I still can't get that chocolate stain out of that shirt...which belongs to you." She snickered.

"Ha ha." Paul said sarcastically. "Seriously, we were talking about if we were back together?"

"I think we should give it a try." Stephanie smiled at him.

"Deal." Paul put his hand out and she gladly shook it. "Nice doing business with you...Mrs. Levesque."

"Nice doing business with you too." Stephanie giggled.

"You want desert?" Paul asked.

"I'll split something you." Stephanie said looking at the desert menu.   
  
"Like what? Did I say I wanted anything?" Paul asked.

"Fussing already, are we?" Stephanie asked looking up at him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He questioned.

"Yes I do." Stephanie answered.

"Well come here and solve it." Paul said.

"Is that an invitation?" Stephanie asked standing up.

"Call it what you want." Paul smiled as she sat down on his lap. "You know I love you right?"

"I'd like to believe so." Stephanie answered kissing him.

Please Review, thanks. Kee-kee


	27. Children these days! tsk, tsk

Just to let you know: I own nothing at all.

"Where are you going, babe?" Stephanie asked as she looked at a few papers.

"I'm going to get Kylie." He answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tell your mother I said hello." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted that you sent a hello." Paul smirked as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I hate that she hates me." Stephanie pouted.

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't like you." Paul stated softly.

"Oh, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better." Stephanie said giggling.

"I'm sorry...I like you." He smiled kissing her nose.

"You like me? I could have sworn, just last night, it was love..." Stephanie said looking in his eyes.

"I still love you." Paul replied.

"I know, a lot of men do..." Stephanie mumbled absentmindedly.

"But..." Paul put his index finger up.

"But...what?" Stephanie asked.

"But you only love one right?" Paul pressed his forehead against hers and she chuckled.

"Yeah, there was this one guy." Stephanie pretended to think hard.

"And his name was?" Paul asked.

"I tend to forget." Stephanie said as he started to give her weird looks. "Oh, his name is...Paul Michael Levesque...I think." Stephanie murmured against his lips then kissing him.

"It better be." Paul smirked. "When is Matt coming home?"

"Soon." Stephanie said glancing at her watch. As if one cue the doorbell rang. "That must be my husband and my son." Stephanie said walking to her front door.

"Husband?" Paul asked himself following her.

"Here you go..." Chris handed Stephanie their sleeping baby and she laughed softly.

"Can't handle a few more hours?" Stephanie asked examining Matthew.

"What? I fed him...and stuff." Chris said a little hesitantly.

"Just making sure my son has all his fingers and he better have the same amount of hair." Stephanie said running her hands threw Matt's hair with a small smile on her face.

"You noticed?" Chris asked.

"I noticed what?" Stephanie asked frowning.

"Uh, Steph, I'll be back around ten." Paul said kissing her cheek.

"Paul." Chris said in acknowledgement.

"Chris." Paul said before leaving. Chris watched Paul as he left and then turned back to Stephanie.

"You know, he's bad news, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, mm hmm." Stephanie nodded. "What can I say? I like bad men."

"Well, I'm not so bad..." Chris chuckled.

"What did I notice about Matthew's hair?" Stephanie asked. Chris sighed.

"Well we got a little tiny haircut." Chris explained.

"His first haircut and I wasn't there? You know, I deserve the right to be there when _my_ son gets his haircut, his _first _one might I add! And what if I wanted to take a picture. You do know that his first lock is supposed to go in his baby book, right?" Stephanie whined.

"Uh...well...we were having fun and would it look right if he had his mommy there? You'd make him seem like a momma's boy." Chris chuckled.

"It isn't funny!" Stephanie screeched as she walked up the steps.

"Boy have I missed you..." Chris said watching her climb the steps.

Levesque's Residents:

"Hi mom." Paul kissed her cheek. "Where's Kylie?"

"I don't think it was appropriate for Stephanie to drop Kylie off." Mrs. Levesque said.

"Ok...so where is Kylie?" Paul asked walking up the steps.

"Fine, ignore me." Pat said sitting at the bottom of the steps. A few minutes later Paul walked down the steps with Kylie in his arms.

"Thank you mother." He said as she stood up.

"Cassandra said she called you." Pat said as he turned around.

"Why do you even like her?" Paul asked obviously fed up.

"Well she's nice...Stephanie is no good, Cassandra told me the whole story." Pat stood up.

"What story." He asked softly as Kylie started to get comfortable in his arms.

"She said that Stephanie attacked her in front of Kylie...I'm not sure what type of figure you supposedly see Steph as but it's supposed to be a motherly one. Cassandra also said that Stephanie verbally attacked her and her family, which is now over. Do you see what this woman is giving up for you? Her beautiful daughter and husband." Pat said to her son not looking up at him. When she looked up, he was gone. Why was her son so damn stubborn? "You give a man life and he repays you by doing this?" Pat mumbled going to close the door. "Children these days."

Please review_...pretty pretty pretty please_.


	28. Annoying or Adorable?

Just To let You Know: I own nothing at all.

Paul walked into Stephanie's house and walked up the steps. He laid Kylie down and walked down stairs to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He grabbed a few grapes and walked in the living room. Stephanie was laid out on the sofa. Instead of picking her up to save her a few neck cramps he shrugged and walked up the steps and went to sleep. When Paul woke up he heard no one and nothing at all. He walked down the steps to see no one was there. He smiled to himself and made himself a breakfast of cereal and milk. "DADDY!" Kylie's almost annoying voice echoed through house and he closed his eyes shut. She ran in the room with Stephanie and Matthew following her.  
  
"Yeah, princess?" Paul asked as she climbed on his lap.

"I got another charm on my bracelet." Kylie smiled.

"Mm hmm." He nodded as he took Matthew out of Stephanie's arms. "Hey Matt." He waved as he smiled.

"Look, daddy, it's a ballerina!" Kylie said excitedly.

"I see, Ky." Paul smiled at, in his opinion, his overexcited daughter.

"Am I invisible?" Stephanie asked rubbing her neck.

"Hello, Stephanie." Paul said to her. Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Can you feed him something?" Stephanie yelled.

"I'm gonna go play with my dolly." Kylie said leaving. Paul put Matt in his highchair and scanned the refrigerator to find him something to eat. He gave Matthew some yogurt because he didn't feel like making anything else. Stephanie walked back in the room and he decided not to say anything to her.

"What did I do?" Stephanie asked. He shrugged. "Obviously, I did something...what is it?" She turned his head so he'd look at her. He grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing." Paul said.

"Good, 'cause you're acting like I did something..." Stephanie mumbled as she walked to the refrigerator so she could make lunch.

"So, what did you do with your _husband _when I left?" Paul asked. She frowned and looked at him.

"Husband? My ex-husband you mean? He left." Stephanie said.

"Well last night you said he was your husband." Paul chuckled.

"Then it was a mistake...sorry?" Stephanie said as she took mayonnaise out of the fridge.

"I hope you know you can only have one of us...either me or him, right?" Paul asked her.

"Paul, where are you going with this? I know I can only have him or you and I of course choose you." Stephanie said walking around the counter.

"Just wanted you make sure you knew." Paul said standing up.

"Are you jealous, or something 'cause I talk to him a lot?" Stephanie asked standing in front of him. "He's apart of my life whether I like it, or not."

"No, why would you think something stupid like that?" Paul walked out of the room so she picked up Matt followed him.

"So I'm stupid now?" Stephanie said.

"Did I say that? I don't think I did...maybe I said your thoughts were but not you." Paul explained.

"And there's a difference?" Stephanie questioned.

"Stephanie...please." She rolled her eyes and sat on the chair.

"Great, you're angry with me." Stephanie mumbled. She looked at her sons face, he had yogurt all around his mouth and he was licking his fingers. "How come all men can't be as innocent as you, huh?" Matt looked up and he smiled. "How...am I gonna make this up to you, Levesque?" Stephanie asked. The last time she asked that she was his maid for 48 long hours. She wasn't doing that again, yet the words came out so easily.

"You talking to me?" Paul turned around.

"Yeah, you." She narrowed her eyes. He stood there trying to think about it. "You know, I have no patience right now?" He shrugged. "Forget it...you can stay angry with till the day you die and I won't care, not one bit. I can't stand you." Stephanie stood up.

"Awe, come here." He pulled her into a kiss.

"I still can't stand you." Stephanie whispered with a smile on her face. Why was he so annoying yet so adorable?

Please review.


	29. Final Destination?

Just to let you know: I own nothing at all.

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked laying back the seat so she could see exactly what Kylie was doing.

"Ask Kylie, she knows." Paul chuckled as he pulled in a very familiar driveway.

"We are not..." Stephanie started and Kylie nodded yes.

"Yeah...we are at my grandma and grandpa's house." Kylie said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Thank God, Matt is with my mom...I don't want him see his mom go off." Stephanie said to Paul. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"You're not gonna go off, be nice and she'll be nice too...be very casual." Paul said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stephanie asked in a whiney tone. "So...this is my final destination, huh?" She mumbled.

"Because if you knew you wouldn't come so I decided not to tell you, also you'd make that annoying whiney voice of yours." Paul explained getting out of the car. Stephanie opened the back seat and Kylie hopped out.

"I really think the child-proof lock is soooo over-rated." Kylie informed as she made her way up to the door.

"She is too much." Stephanie said as Paul wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't try to act all sweet 'cause you're really hot...it won't work."

"Mm hmm." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. Paul almost had to push her to the door.

"No offense, but I really hope Kylie doesn't grow up to be like your mom." Stephanie whispered and he smiled.

"None taken?" He said in a question like statement.

"Stephie." Kylie reached up so Stephanie picked her up.

"You think they're there? Maybe we should-" Stephanie couldn't even finish what she was saying because the door opened. They looked up to find Pat standing there, she had a very warm smile on her face and that scared Stephanie.

"Hi grandma." Kylie waved.

"Hi sweetheart, come on in." She opened the door and they walked in.

"Hi..." Stephanie smiled. She was figuring out what to call her, Pat or Mrs. Levesque.

"Oh please...call me Mrs. Levesque." Paul glared at his mom and she stiffened a little. "You know I'm playing...Pat is fine."

"Hi mother." Paul kissed her cheek as Stephanie let Kylie down and took off her jacket so she could hug her grandmother.

"Stephie didn't know we were coming and daddy said she would stay home if she knew..." Kylie informed as she hugged her grandmother tightly.

"Is that so?" Pat looked up at Stephanie.

"Hey Steph, is that you?" She looked up to see Lynn and she felt her heart rejoice. Lynn and Paul sr. were sweethearts; Stephanie almost felt a tear.

"Hi Lynn." Stephanie said hugging her.

"Hi Auntie." Kylie's eyes lit up.

"Hey big head." Paul hugged his older sister and kissed her hairline.

"Big head? Is that the best you have?" Lynn asked.

"Mommy, when is Ky coming?" A cute little girl, about Kylie's age walked in the foyer. When she looked up and saw Kylie she smiled. "Hi Kylie!" The two hugged as if they were long lost friends. "Grandpa is sleeping funny..." Nyassa informed. They both disappeared out of the room.

"They are so adorable." Stephanie said.

"You haven't babysat them so you have no clue." Lynn laughed. "Come help me make desert, we have a lot to catch up on."

"Sure." Stephanie gave her jacket to Paul and stopped so she could say something sweet to Pat. "Oh, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Pat watched the two walk out of the room while Paul put his, Kylie and Stephanie's jackets in the closet.

"Mom, be nice." Paul said to her.

"Paul, I'll try..." He was so happy he talked his mom into being nice to Stephanie. As long as she respected Steph he had no problem, Pat didn't have to like her. The bad thing was, they both got really hotheaded sometime and they had a few hours of talking and eating to get through. This was going to be a very long night.

Please review so I can update ASAP.


	30. One Week

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

Stephanie walked down the quiet hall and to say she wasn't scared would be an understatement. Her watch read 9:34; for some odd reason, she couldn't fall back sleep. Maybe it was the fact that they were sleeping at a home where the woman hates her. As she tip toed to the kitchen she heard someone behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed a little and she turned around. No one was there; after chuckling at her stupidity, she continued to walk only to hear footsteps behind hers. She paused and turned around only to walk into someone. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could his hand was over her mouth. "Hey princess." Paul kissed her cheek softly and she squinted a little to see his face. She couldn't really see anything because the curtains were closed. Stephanie knew his voice, she just didn't know it was actually him. He pulled his hand from over her mouth.

"I'm going to kill you." Stephanie threatened as he pulled her into the hallway bathroom. He turned the light on after closing the door and looked at her.

"I'm so afraid." He whispered, sarcastically, in her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Well actually, I'm standing in a bathroom with my boyfriend in his parents house." Stephanie chuckled.

"Don't get sarcastic." Paul murmured as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Stephanie looked up at him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist to whisper a few things in her ear; she rolled her eyes.

"Your mom would probably kill me." Stephanie chuckled at him.

"She doesn't have to know." He smirked at her as she walked into the room Pat had made for her and her only.

"Well what do you want me to do...lay down?" Stephanie asked sarcastically. "Don't let your mommy find you out of the big boy room." She continued her sarcasm.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to, Miss Stephanie." Paul said making his way over to her. He pulled her close and she giggled.

"Your daughter...she's in the other room, you know." Stephanie said smiling as he kissed her softly.

"Oh, there you are..." At the sound of Pat's voice they separated.

"Hey." Stephanie waved. Pat gave her an odd look as Paul cleared his throat.

"Mom-" He started.

"I didn't think you'd be in here...in Stephanie's room. I made her, her own room and you have your room..." Pat said looking back and forth between the two.

"Mom-"

"Pat, he's a big boy." Stephanie chuckled as Paul was quieted for the second time.

"Steph-"

"Yeah, I know that but he'll always be my baby." Pat said to Stephanie and Paul opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off again. She made her way over to the pair.

"I am not trying to take your baby away from you." Stephanie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You know-" Paul started.

"It's not like you're capable of taking my baby away from me." Pat smiled wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I really don't wanna-" Stephanie stepped back an inch or two. "To...take him away, I'd hate it if someone took my son away from me. I'd never do it to another mother."

"Well...if you want him you can have him." Pat said stepping back.

"Excuse me, I'm feeling unwanted." Paul stated.

"Fine." Stephanie said to Pat wrapping her arms around Paul. "I want him." Paul started to smile and Pat did the complete opposite.

"Maybe, I should start breakfast." Pat said leaving.

"See, she doesn't even love you." Stephanie chuckled.

"As long as you love me." He kissed her.

"Uncle Paulie, how come you're in Stephie's room?" Nyassa questioned climbing on the bed.

"I don't know." Paul said smirking. "Where's Lynn?"

"My mommy let me stay with Kylie to play and remember...she said she's gonna bring Kylie to my house." Nyassa informed.

"You don't remember?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." He lied. "Okay, bye."

"I think your face is hairy anyway." Nyassa stood up and walked out if the room.

"What are you so happy about?" Stephanie asked eyeing his goofy yet mischievous grin.

"We get a week alone. Matt is staying with your parents and my sister is gonna keep her niece." Paul kissed her again. It's what they needed, a break. In a since it was a break then again they had too work. This was going to be a week without anyone needing them, not that they didn't love them, a small break would greatly be a appreciated.

Sorry for the long wait, I was unexpectedly busy this week. Please review, thanks.


	31. Paul or Chris?

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

"So, basically, you hate my mom?" Paul asked falling back in a chair.

"I don't hate her...I just can't stand her." Stephanie said getting comfortable in the huge hotel chair she sat in.

"She doesn't like you either." Paul informed as Stephanie rolled her blue eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know...everyone else likes me, though." Stephanie chuckled.

"Like who?" Paul asked smirking.

"Chris's mom LOVED me." Stephanie answered sitting next to him on the bed.

"Every time we argue-"

"This is an argument?" Stephanie asked facing him.

"Well...yeah." Paul answered.

"You should send me a memo next time." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Very funny...why is it that every time we disagree you say something about your ex-husband? It seems as if he's still your husband and you still love him and I'm your little friend with a few _privileges_." Paul frowned walking into the kitchen.

"You asked, just a second ago, 'like who'...I was answering the question." Stephanie said. "Mrs. Irvine liked me and I liked her...your mom on the other hand can't stand me."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and arched both eyebrows.

"Don't do that..." Stephanie said pulling Paul closer to her. She pressed her fingers against his forehead.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"You're gonna get wrinkles quickly if you do that-"

"Steph, please...you're changing the subject." Paul turned away from her.

"It's cause your mom hates me for no reason and you know it." She said.

"It's only 'cause you're repulsed by her." Paul said exaggerating.

"Liar...I wanted to get to know your mom I mean, what if she becomes my mother-in-law one day?" Stephanie asked hopping on the counter.

"That'd only be possible if we got married." Paul said turning to her.

"Your mom would hate me, even more." Stephanie chuckled.

"Would you hate her?" He asked.

"I don't hate her now." Stephanie screeched straitening her back. They starred at each other for a few seconds.

"Let's talk more about that marriage thing." Paul smirked as Stephanie pulled the drawstring of his sweats so he'd come closer to her. They were face-to-face and still starring.

"I-" Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get that." Stephanie hopped down and answered it.

"Real freakin' cute, Steph." Chris barged in the room and she looked at him like he had ten heads.

"Inform me on what's really cute." Stephanie said crossing her arms.

"Your little boyfriend sending me little text messages..." Chris said. "He's threatening me...if he's so big and bad he needs to step up to the plate-"

"Who needs to step up to the plate?" Paul asked walking in the room.

"You." Chris said turning to him.

"What plate." Paul asked in a some-what surprised tone.

"Don't get stupid all of a sudden." Chris said walking over to him.

"You need to get your friend." Paul told his girlfriend.

"Chris..." She eyed him for a second and then turned to Paul. "Honey, what are you talking about?" Stephanie asked separating the two.

"I dunno." Paul answered her.

"Here." He gave her his cell.

"'Leave Steph alone, you know what she deserves and its not you'...I doubt Paul would send this to you." Stephanie looked at Paul. "Right?"

"Steph..." Paul said lowering his head so his eyes would meet hers. "No."

"And you believe him? He's a liar...Steph, I know you're gonna believe him over me!" Chris raised his voice.

"You better watch your tone with her!" Paul looked him up and down.

"Steph, you believe me, right?" Chris asked leaning into her. Stephanie looked back and forth between the two. Should she believe Chris or Paul. Paul had really been upset at Chris lately for almost, no reason at all and Chris just wasn't the lying type. He had his own life; and he wasn't living it trying to destroy hers.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you DON'T KNOW?" Paul looked at her like she was crazy.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!


	32. Up His Sleeves!

Just To Let You Know: I seriously own nothing!!!!!

"Yeah Kylie, we'll be back in a few days." Stephanie said into the phone as she played with her fingers.

"I love you...tell my daddy I said I love him, lots, and that he's a meanie." Kylie said in a sad tone.

"Okay, Kylie, I'll tell him...I love you sweetheart." Stephanie chuckled.

"I love you, too. Bye-bye." Kylie said. Stephanie hung up and threw her feet back up on a few pillows. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and started to think random thoughts. 'Both Paul and Chris left, one after the other...I had to be such an ass...I shoulda told Chris that I believed Paul. Noooo, I gotta be so sensitive of the mans feelings. I hate myself sometimes. I haven't eaten anything lately...I miss my baby boy and I wonder what he's been doing. I don't wanna call again 'cause I'm not as overprotective as Paul, mom, dad, Shane and Riss says I am. Maybe I should just forget about Chris...perhaps maybe forgetting Paul. Never in a million years will I forget Paul; what am I, on drugs, or something? Okay let's do a chart...Chris is annoying, he's a little self-centered and he's not even that funny. He's always the only one laughing at his jokes. He doesn't know how to love. And Paul, he's sweet, he's cute, he isn't all that much self-absorbed...he's funny, sometimes. Oh and he knows how to love!'

"Steph." Paul said snapping her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes ad looked at him for a second. "You tired?"

"Hmm? Oh...no." Stephanie chuckled as she sat up. "Um, Ky say's you're a meanie and she loves you, lots."

"She called?" Paul asked moving her legs over so he could sit.

"Yeah." Stephanie sat up. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." Paul chuckled. "I can't believe you don't believe me-"

"I said I do...Paul why do you enjoy torturing me?" Stephanie huffed crossing her arms.

"I don't." He looked up at her.

"You do." Stephanie said.

"Whatever." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah..." Stephanie sighed. She started to feel like they had nothing to talk about and this is a one in a lifetime type of thing.

"Yeah..." He repeated her.

"You believe that I believe you, right?" Stephanie asked.

"I believe that you believe that I believe you believe me." He said. "Did that make sense?"

"Shut up." She giggled.

"No." He looked her up and down.

"You just did." Stephanie informed.

"Cute."

"I know; it's natural." She shrugged with a smile on her face defined as being cute.

"Yeah..."

"You love me?" Stephanie questioned.

"I do."

"Shouldn't we save the 'I do' speeches?" Stephanie chuckled. "I love you, Paul."

"I know..." He smirked pulling her into a kiss.

A few weeks later:

"When you get here, Paul, I'm gonna kick your ass." Stephanie whispered into the phone as her boyfriend's mother maneuvered her way around the kitchen.

"Why? Matt's sleep, right? Kylie is busy doing _something_ and you're just watching my mom annoy you..." Paul said into his cell phone pulling into his driveway.

"Yeah Matt's sleep, Kylie watching TV and I think your mom just insulted my intelligence and my cooking in the same sentence. I've even never cooked for the lady...you like the way I cook, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I love your cooking." Paul answered walking quietly into the house.

"I swear your mom's evil or something." Stephanie told him as Pat searched the cabinets.

"Steph?" Pat looked at her.

"Hold on, babe." Stephanie looked up at Pat and smiled.

"Where's the flour?" Pat asked almost in a sweet tone. It seemed as if she had a power to sound so sweet and say the nicest things but then in that same sweet voice she insults the hell out you.

"I thought you were making cake." Stephanie said.

"I am, silly, I don't do Aunt Jemima, Jiffy or Duncan Hines...I give my son the real thing...don't you?" Pat asked annoyingly.

"No actually, I don't-I mean I do-Jiffy's cornbread..." Stephanie stuttered. "Um, it's right here." Stephanie gave the woman the flour and left the kitchen. "Hello?" She asked into the phone but all she heard was the dial tone. "I know he did not just hang up on me." Stephanie mumbled.

"Hi Steph." She turned around to see him standing there.

"Paul...your mom-" He put his finger over her lips.

"Relax, I'm here." Paul chuckled as he kissed her forehead lightly and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey baby...what artificial food does Steph cook for you?" Pat asked as she hugged him.

"You see what I mean?" Stephanie lipped. "I'm leaving, babe." Stephanie tiptoed to the door.

"Steph-Steph...Steph." Paul whispered as his mom let him go from her embrace.

"I'll go make that cake for you." Pat left the room and Paul walked outside to where Stephanie was.

"I'm not staying." Stephanie said walking towards her car.

"You're not leaving." Paul told her.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She sat in her car and started it up so he ran in front of it. "Don't think that I won't run you over, Paul, I swear I will." Stephanie yelled out so he could hear her.

"No you won't." Paul smiled and she rolled her eyes knowing she was defeated. Stephanie turned the car off and sighed. She opened the car door and walked toward him. "You're gonna get it." She speared him to the ground and he laughed.

"Haven't you learned anything from me? You can't beat me...in anything." He kissed her and she giggled.

"Excuse me." Pat said clearing her throat.

"Yeah?" Stephanie looked up and she smiled.

"Your mom and dad are a few minutes away." Pat informed and then she made a quick exit.

"Oh, okay." Paul stood up and reached down; he helped Stephanie up and she chuckled.

"What is America coming to? We can't even make out on your lawn." Stephanie giggled. "Why are my parents a few minutes away?"

"Um, they just are and I think you should clean up." He grabbed her hand and she stopped him.

"Paul please don't do anything to embarrass me." Stephanie told him.

"I'm hoping embarrassment is the last thing you're feeling." Paul pulled her into another kiss and she couldn't help but wonder what he had up his sleeves.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED! And yes I do know that this was a messy chapter. Forgive me, please!!!


	33. Yes or No?

Just To Let You Know: I seriously own nothing!!!!!

"Dad, why are you and mom here?" Stephanie asked taking his jacket.

"Well I am glad to see you too, Steph." He chuckled.

"Daddy, I am very happy to see you...Paul just won't tell me what it is and it's annoying the hell out of me." Stephanie answered truthfully.

"I have no clue, babe." Vince kissed her forehead.

"Daddy." She whined and Linda approached them.

"Stephie, baby, you're looking real mature right now." Linda said sarcastically.

"Hi mom." She hugged her.

"Everyone, come eat." Pat said. They were all sitting ready to eat except for Paul so Stephanie got up.

"I'll get him." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh you sit and relax." Pat said.

"That's okay." Stephanie said walking out of the room. The woman did need more relaxing than she did so what was the big deal? Stephanie followed Paul's voice and found him standing at the bottom of the staircase on the house phone.

"Sandy-fine goodbye." Paul hung the phone up and put his hand to his forehead. Stephanie was unsure if he said Sandy and if he did say it, was she Cassandra Lewis.

"Baby, your mom-" Stephanie started.

"Steph, please don't start bitching about my mom." Paul put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"Your mom said that dinner was ready and baby, really, I'm not a complete bitch." Stephanie said, sarcastically, almost wanting to slap him. "Oh, next time you speak to Cassandra, tell her I said hello." She said sarcastically, walking back into the kitchen.

"I sure will." Paul replied sarcastically.

HOUR LATER:

Stephanie sat back on the sofa and watched everyone continue on in his or her own little worlds. Pat and her mother were deep in conversation, Kylie was sitting no less than two feet from the television and Paul Sr. was trying to clam Paul down; He had been so nervous about something. Vince was trying to get Matt's attention and Matt was playing with Stephanie's bracelet; he reminded Stephanie so much of Cassandra, shiny thing's fascinated them both. Stephanie had no clue to why Paul was so rude earlier or why he was nervous now, she figured it was something stupid. "Okay, dad..." Paul took a deep calming breath and turned to Stephanie's parents. "Um, Vince, Linda...can I speak to you in the other room?" Paul asked smiling. He suddenly felt ready to do this, and as if he wasn't afraid anymore.

"Yeah Paul, sure." Vince said standing up with his wife right behind him. They walked out of the room together and Stephanie once again eyed her surroundings. Matt was wobbling around, Kylie was yelling at Chris Jericho for making the wrong move, Paul Sr. was starring at her with a smile on his face and Pat had her head hanging a little low.

"So, Stephanie, you love my son?" Paul Sr. asked putting an arm around her and she blushed a little.

"With all my heart." Stephanie nodded and his smile widened.

"Oh, I can't wait 'till you become a Levesque." Paul Sr. blurted out and her face reddened even more.

"Uh...it'd be nice." Stephanie said pushing hair behind her ear.

"But Paul is not at the level of asking you anything like that...I mean-" Pat spoke up.

"She means Paul is uh, he...um, he loves you." Paul Sr. said. He didn't want to give it all away.

"Mm hmm." Stephanie said putting her head down to hide her cherry colored cheeks. If Paul were to ask her to marry him what would she say?

IN THE OTHER ROOM:

"So Paul, what was it?" Linda asked sitting down comfortably.

"Uh...well, as you both know, I love Steph." Paul said seriously.

"Right." Vince nodded arching both eyebrows.

"I just wanted to know if it'd be okay to ask Steph to marry me." Paul looked at the pair. Linda's eyes looked like they were getting watery by the second and Vince just smiled. He couldn't tell which smile it was, he didn't know if he was happy or just faking it.

Did anybody read this chapter? Please review!!


	34. Torment

Just To Let You Know: I seriously own nothing and no one in this story!!!!!

Months later.... FEBRUARY:

"And today is?" Stephanie asked scooping Matthew up from the floor.

"Mommy." Matthew whined putting his hand on her cheek. Stephanie laughed slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Paul, what is today?" Stephanie repeated and Paul shrugged.

"Today is...uh, it's Monday." Paul said and she rolled her eyes. "Right Matt? Say, mommy, today is Monday." Paul picked Matthew up out of her arms and he giggled. Matt was getting big and growing really fast. Saying words here or there, he was her big boy, now.

"Monday." Matt giggled and Paul nodded.

"See." Paul put his hand on her shoulder and she looked him strait in the eyes. She chuckled in disbelief and walked out of the room, passing Kylie on the way.

"Daddy," Kylie started. "You wanted to talk to me." She smiled showing off her missing tooth of the side of her mouth.

"Miss Levesque, can you fit me into your busy, busy schedule?" Paul asked sarcastically to his daughter.

"I no know." She shrugged as she climbed on to a chair. Her smile never left her face, she was such a happy little girl.

"Yeah well I wanted to ask you if you wanted Steph to be your mom?" Paul asked putting his finger on her small nose and he small jaw dropped.

"Yes, daddy, I do!" Kylie squealed excitedly smacking her small hands together making Matt clap his hands and make sounds.

"Good." Paul chuckled as he picked her up in his free arm.

"You guys are so cute." Linda's voice echoed through the silenced room and they looked up.

"Cute?" Stephanie asked following her mother into the room. "Cute is not the word used to describe Paul Levesque."

"You're just jealous." Paul mocked.

"Oh my God, Steph, what have you been feeding this boy?" Linda asked taking Matt out of Paul's arms. "He's huge."

"Huge?" Matt asked looking back and forth.

"How are you, sweetie?" Linda asked running her hand through Kylie's golden locks.

"I'm okay." Kylie said still smiling from what her father had asked her. "Steph are you really-" Paul covered her mouth and whispered something in her ear.

"You can't tell Steph, okay?" Paul asked quietly in the little girls ear. He thought he had really gotten across to her but then she opened her mouth to speak.

"How come I can't tell Steph?" Kylie asked aloud and Stephanie smirked.

"Tell me what?" Stephanie asked excitedly, almost like Kylie. "What?" It became apparent to her that Paul was keeping something away from her; she didn't like that!

"Okay, okay...we're gone." Linda took Kylie's hand and left the room.

"Bye mom." Stephanie watched her mother walk out of the room and then she returned her attention to Paul. "Tell me what?" Stephanie whined.

"That I love you, babe." He kissed her and she smiled.

"Well I know that." Stephanie smirked, almost blushing. "What was she gonna say though?"

"You're really nosy, ya know?" Paul asked and she sucked her teeth.

"I totally give up on you." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. He picked his phone up called his friend. "Michaels?"

"Yeah, it's The Heart Break Kid?" Shawn's deep voice echoed through the receiver with a small chuckle following.

"Cool, look, how am I supposed to get Steph to avoid me?" Paul asked looking around the hotel room to make sure she was out of sight.

"Make her mad, piss her off." Shawn replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, that is defiantly something I can do!" Paul said. "Talk to you later, man." He hung the phone up and walked out of the room to find Stephanie on her cell phone.

"You're an asshole." She lipped to him and he chuckled.

"Oh really?" He asked taking her phone of her hand. "Hello...Chris? Um, this is Paul, Stephanie has to go right now...yeah, really, bye." Paul said to the other man.

"You probably just pissed him off." Stephanie said pointing the phone.

"Oh?" He kissed her and she returned it; almost forgetting she was pissed off at the man.

"So what are we dong tonight?" Stephanie asked after breaking the kiss and he smirked.

"Nothing, I'm supposed to be meeting Cassandra later today, babe." He went to kiss her and she moved.

"Today?" She screeched, immediately getting angry at him.

"Yeah, nothing is happening special today." Paul said. Stephanie looked at him and slowly shook her head.

"Fine." Stephanie replied with clenched teeth. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Wait, where ya going?" Paul asked in an annoying tone.

"None of your business, Levesque." She rolled her eyes, once again, before leaving.

"Mission Accomplished." Paul laughed to himself. He was unsure why him tormenting her, pleased him so.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!


	35. Perfect Gift!

Just To Let You Know: I seriously own nothing!!!!!

"Hello?" Stephanie asked into her cell phone as she typed on her computer. She swiped a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Where are you, babe?" Paul asked with a small chuckle in his voice. He just loved annoying her.

"I hate you, ya know?" Stephanie asked him softly. She tried not to sweat over it. She couldn't believe he had forgotten what today was. It was like a slap in the face, in her face more importantly. Paul was surly gonna have to do a lot of apologizing.

"Why?" He asked and she pulled her eyes from her computer screen and she laughed shortly.

"Today is the most romantic day of the year and you forgot..." She gave him a hint and he chuckled.

"I did?" Paul asked sarcastically and she wanted to scream. "What is the most romantic day of the year?" He questioned annoyingly.

"Good-bye." She closed her cell phone and walked out of her office and into the hallway. She walked to her dad's office to get a few folders considering the fact that she was going to be there for a while. How could he forget what today was? They had been together February 14 every single year for the past several years. "A ribbon in the sky of love..." Stephanie sung quietly as she walked back to her office. She opened the door and Paul was sitting on her desk with a smirk on his face and roses in hand. Her blue eyes met his and her lips stopped moving. She just wasn't the best singer and she really didn't want him to remind her. "How'd you know where I was?" Stephanie asked throwing her folder on her desk.

"I figured you'd come and do some work..." Paul told her. He had on a pair of black slacks and a black buttoned up shirt and a smile on his face.

"Oh." Her eyes darted to the roses he held.

"Yeah, they're for you." Paul gave her the flowers, she picked up the card and handed it to him to read it. "I love you Steph, and no I did not forget about Valentines Day nor did I forget about a gift." A smile appeared on her face. "Forgive me?" His eyes met hers and he chucked her chin.

"Maybe...only if you give me my gift, first." Her hand reached out and he put his hand over her eyes. "They're closed." Stephanie told him, taking a deep breath. This was so exiting, she thought.

"Open." She opened her eyes and found him on one knee and a velvet black box in his hand. She gave him a questioning look and he smirked.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked, almost nervous. She felt the corner of her eyes burn and her heart raced.

"I'm tying my shoe." He said sarcastically and she chuckled. "Nah, I'm kidding." Paul said laughing. "Steph, will ya marry me?" He tilted his head to the side and she gasped. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were stuck.

"I...yeah, yes. Paul, I'll marry you!" She spoke softly as she nodded her head. He stood up and kissed her slowly slipping the ring on her finger. She pulled away from him and frowned. It was the perfect gift! "I was really gonna kick your ass." Stephanie told him smiling.

"You can't hate me, Steph." He informed and she laughed.

"You think you're so slick don't you?" Stephanie questioned before kissing him. "I love you." She muttered.

"One sec...always wanted to do this." Paul turned around and pushed all of her things off of her desk.

"You're going to clean that up!" Stephanie screeched. He smirked and pulled her into a desired kiss. "This..." She pointed to her papers and folders all over the floor. "It better be worth it!"

"I'm sure it will be." Paul smirked at her.

That's all I got!! I am so sorry I was on punishment. Sorry, guys. Can you please review…please??Forgive me?


	36. White Dress is a no no

Just To Let You Know: I seriously own nothing!!!!!

Months later:

"Besides you can't wear a white dress anyway..." Stephanie looked up and locked eyes with her soon to be husband. He did not just say that, she thought. That was an insult and it was starting to get on her nerves. First they argued about the china and silverware. Then it was their cake and now it was the color of her dress. Stephanie pushed her hair behind her ear and chuckled. She didn't have a comeback.

"Cute." Stephanie said standing up. She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. "Since we can't seem to get along...I'm gonna go get a few drinks down the street at that club." She left the room and he laughed.

"Great, just great." Paul said to himself rubbing his forehead. He stood up and thought about it. He was never the drinking type but this wedding thing was stressing him out. He needed a sip of something to make him forget his surrounding and the anger coming from him beautiful fiancé. Paul grabbed his jacket and left the hotel to find this club Stephanie was talking about. He went strait to the bar and ordered one beer. He sipped it and put his head in his hand. Paul did nothing wrong, all he did was state the truth. He swiveled around in the chair, curious of what was going on and who was there. Paul's eyes darted around the club to find Stephanie pinned against the wall by some blonde. He saw her dancing and him moving with every move she made. The guy's hands rested on her hips and they were a little bit too comfortable. He walked over to them and grabbed the man and turned his around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked and Paul was shocked. Without words Paul punched him dead in the jaw and Stephanie's eyes widened. She was speechless. They were only dancing. Chris chuckled before striking Paul with an uppercut.

"Oh my God, Chris, stop." Stephanie said putting her hand on his chest.

"What do you mean, stop...he's the one who attacked me." Chris yelled at her.

"Steph, move." Paul instructed her and she turned to him. His stare was still on Chris and vice versa.

"No Paul, lets go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the club, he and Chris were both looking pretty idiotic. Plus she didn't want this to turn into some brawl. "What were you doing?" She threw her hands up in the air and he grabbed her hand.

"Where's your engagement ring?" His eyebrow arched and she knew he was pissed off at her.

"It's on the sink in the bathroom." She recalled looking at her bare finger.

"Steph you still seize to amaze me." Paul told her as they reached his rental car. She frowned and darted her eyes to the cemented ground.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" She rubbed her forehead.

"You know exactly what I mean." He said and closed his eyes for a second.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Stephanie asked looking at him and he laughed briefly.

"Yeah whatever, Steph." Paul shrugged it off as he got in the car. She rolled her eyes and got in. It was like he was her father and she knew she screwed up; apologizing always worked with _her_ dad. Vince never really gave her attitude but when he did she ignored it. Lucky for her, Paul Levesque wasn't her father.

"I'm trying to apologize so don't give me that attitude, Paul. I didn't do anything all I did was dance. If you weren't so jealous-"

"Steph, you're my fiancé, dammit. I think I earned the right to be jealous when you're letting a man, your ex-husband to be exact, touch you like that." Paul told her as he started the car.

"Touch me like what?" Stephanie screeched and Paul shook his head.

"Like...like...you know what the hell I'm talking about." He raised his voice and she put her hand to her chest ever so dramatically.

"You're talking to me in that tone?" Stephanie asked looking at him and he pulled in the parking lot. He turned and looked at her and she was really expecting an answer.

"Yes you." Paul snapped back and she giggled. Maybe she had one too many drinks, he prayed. Because if this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with he was in some deep stuff.

"I was just asking." She mumbled looking out of the window.

"You're unbelievable, you know?" Paul asked stepping out of the car and meeting her on the passenger side.

"That's why you love me so... I mean I'm flawless except after a few drinks I sorta get a little...ditzy...but other than that I'm fine. Plus, I only had _a_ drink so, I'm not drunk." She said looking down; she ran her fingers up his shirt and pulled him closer. She kissed his jaw and he smirked. Wasn't he supposed to be angry with this woman?

"No, I'm mad at you and you're going to make it up to me." He told her and she thought about it before kissing him amorously.

"Like that?" She asked. "I could do a lot of that type of apologizing."

"I'm not saying no to that offer but...we need some rules." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Looking not touching; we go to clubs together; if dancing with someone else keep it G-rated…am I forgiven?" Stephanie questioned.

"Uh, we'll see." He dragged her in the hotel so she could apologize some more.

Happy New Year!!! It's 2005!! Story is almost over! And…sorry for this bad chapter


	37. Everything Comes Full Circle

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

This chapter is the last chapter and it may just be the most complicated. Sorry!

Years later!

"Mommy." Stephanie looked up to see Kylie coming towards her and she smiled through the tears that threatened to fall. "I brushed my teeth, see." Kylie opened her mouth and to show off her white teeth while she giggled.

"Good job." She smiled sweetly. "Come." Stephanie patted her knee and Kylie climbed up and hugged Stephanie instantly. "Mommy may not be here much longer." Stephanie mumbled against Kylies hair and Kylie laughed.

"How come you're talking to me like I'm a baby?" Kylie asked leaning her head against Stephanie's shoulder, ignoring the words that left her mothers lips. 'Because you are my baby', Stephanie thought before kissing her forehead.

"I don't know...you're getting big, aren't you?" Stephanie chuckled as she unnoticeably wiped away tears. She sighed heavily and pushed Kylie's hair back. "Look, I love you, Ky..."

"I love you, too, ma." Kylie said looking up. They shared a stare for a few seconds before Paul walked in the room, causing them to turn to him. Paul smiled at the site.

"Where's Matt?" Paul lipped glancing around the room. Both girls silently pointed under the bed and he nodded. "Aw man...I wish I could find Matt to tell him one of the things Santa told me he was getting for Christmas...Oh well." Paul said extra loud.

"Daddy." A muffled sound cried. "Wait." Matt came from under the bed and ran towards Paul. His eyes went big and he grabbed on to Paul's pajama pants.

"Oh there you are." Paul smirked as he picked Matt up.

"You knew where I was." Matt exclaimed punching Paul's chest.

"Yes...and now that I found you...it's time for you and Kylie," He glanced back at his daughter. "To go to bed."

"Fine." Kylie stood up and kissed Stephanie's cheek. "I can put myself to bed." She announced kissing her father's cheek.

"Me, too." Matt jumped out of Paul's arms and ran to his room and Kylie did the same.

"You get Matt, I'll get Ky?" Stephanie asked standing up.

"Yep." Paul smiled at his wife almost making her blush. About thirty minutes later Paul walked into his room to find Stephanie sitting on the bed with her head down. "So, who's gonna win? Shelton or Benoit?"

"I'm not sure yet." Stephanie murmured before hugging Paul. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. She couldn't take this anymore. Him not knowing killed her. But when he found out...he going to kill her, himself. She looked up at him and he looked down with a warm smile. For a brief moment she remembered those blue eyes and the short brown hair she once ran her hands through. The younger man, he still haunted her until this day. She made the brave decision to tell her husband, now. "Paul, I love you." She couldn't do the same thing to Paul she did to Chris. It was wrong. "And I-"

"No, Steph..." He cut her off with a smooth voice. "End it there. You love me and…I love you." Paul kissed her and her heart sank. Why did he have to say that? "Plus, I already know." He smirked. Stephanie looked up at Paul, her eyes searched into his. What was he talking about? She looked down and drew in a sharp breath.

"What?" Stephanie murmured against the exposed skin of his chest. He lowered his head and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah." Paul whispered in her ear. "About the baby." Stephanie looked up. This was taking over her life-it was starting to get ridicules. How could she forget to tell her husband something like that? She put a small smile on her face.

"Right, I love you and you love me." Stephanie repeated him with a warm smile. Well, he wasn't finding out about it tonight.

----

Later that night Stephanie lay, wrapped up in Paul's arms, just thinking. _'Tears formed in my eyes when I realized what I had done. I always look for love in the wrong places...never opening my eyes to see what I have standing in front of me._' She thought, once again. _'But that's not entirely my fault...oh my God. I can't be justifying something like this.'_ Even though it was almost two years ago, it still killed her. Every time she tried to tell Paul what had happened he changed the subject or she couldn't bring herself to it. She was bringing that secret to her grave. Stephanie knew this was unacceptable.

She cheated on her husband with a younger man; she was unfaithful.

Please review and I appreciate all of them 'till now! Okay- STORY possibly COMPLETED! I'm not sure if I should end it here. Anyway, can I please get a reveiw?


	38. Speak No Evil

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Steph...Stephanie!" Every one looked in Stephanie's direction and she looked up at the smiling faces.

"Matt and Kylie told us...congrats." Trish grinned and Stephanie smiled as she nodded her head.

"Thanks." Stephanie said. She turned away as the rest of the Diva's surrounded her.

"What do you want...girl or boy?" Stacy asked.

"What does Paul think?" Amy questioned.

"Are you scared?" Trish asked.

"Doesn't matter, he's happy and no." Stephanie answered as she stood up. "Sorry to be so abrupt but I'm not feeling too well...you know, the morning sickness thing?" She lied as she inched her way out of the locker room. She needed a place to relax. No Trish or Stacy. No Kylie or Matt. No Paul or Vince. No one...she wanted to be able to hear herself breath.

"Baby...where are you going?" Stephanie looked up at Paul and gave him a smile.

"Just to my office." She went to walk but then she realized he was following her. "Where are you going?"

"With you." He smiled sweetly and she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"I want to be alone...a whole lot of work to do. And way too much of a distraction." Paul nodded before kissing her forehead.

"Fine." She put her head down and walked in her office. She looked up and her breath stopped short in her throat.

"I heard about the baby." He snickered lightly.

"Me too." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"This is your first for Hunter?"

"Yeah." Stephanie answered pushing her hair back. "John, you know that."

"I would say congratulations but I don't like Paul and I'm not happy for you." John stated truthfully.

"Why do you have to be so frank with everything?" Stephanie asked walking toward her desk.

"I'm John Cena, Steph, you know that." He smirked and she laughed lightly. She walked around her desk and sat down.

"Look, he's my husband and you know that I love him." Stephanie said turning on her computer as John let out an exaggerated scoff.

"However, you weren't saying that-" She put her hand up to silence him.

"Don't." She stopped him. "Don't even go there John...why are you here anyway? You do know that you work on SmackDown and this is a Raw taping...you don't have to be here...let me rephrase. You're not welcomed, especially not in my office."

"I love you, too, Steph." He blew her a kiss and she turned her head.

"You used me...I was merely a victim. I wasn't emotionally stable...I was half drunk and you used me!" Stephanie raised her voice.

"Tell him." John said lightly.

"What?" Stephanie asked standing up.

"If you were such a victim than why did you not tell Paul about us?" John asked.

"I don't know...there is no us. John why are you doing this?" They starred in each other's eyes and Paul walked in the room.

"Steph, I know you wanted to be alone but..." Both John and Stephanie looked up at Paul. He gave them both awkward looks. John's eyes stayed on Paul as he spoke.

"If you don't tell him I will." John said before leaving. Steph pushed her glasses on the top of her head and took a deep breath.

"Tell me what?" Paul asked.

"Who says I have anything to tell you?" She eyed him and realized she was doing the opposite of what she meant to do. "Look...we have to talk. When we split up Paul, a while back...I wasn't-"

"And?" Paul questioned. He remembered exactly, she accused him of cheating and he was tired of it. He wanted things to end. And, he did not want to be thinking of that right now. "Look, I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner, Steph."

"Uh, doesn't matter...but we really do have to talk. Baby, when we-"

"I have to warm up, love you, bye."

"Damn." Stephanie said falling back in the chair. "Damn…" She whispered.

I'M BAAAACK


	39. John's No Secret

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Babe, guess who I worked out with today? I mean you probably wouldn't imagine me working out with him." Stephanie walked out of the bathroom in a pair of pajamas and she plopped down on their bed.

"Who?" Stephanie asked. "Shane Helms?"

"No, John Cena...he says we have a lot in common that we don't even know about." Paul told her and she looked up at him.

"John? You two talked and stuff? What did he say about me?" Stephanie asked standing up making her husband laugh.

"Not everything is about you, princess. We talked about everything." He said kissing her forehead. "I invited him over for dinner tomorrow...he's bringing Stacy...they're not together or anything, she was just there when I asked him to come over for dinner." Stephanie nodded stiffly.

"In our house?" Stephanie asked and Paul laughed at her again.

"Yes, Steph, in our house." He pulled her waist closer to him and kissed her. "You don't want him to come?"

"I don't-"

"Is it because of what happened in you office the other day?" Stephanie's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head in disagreement.

"N-no." Stephanie answered feeling herself breath heavier than usual. John and Paul, together and in the same room as her...this was not good.

"You are okay with this, right?" He kissed her forehead again and she took in a calming breath. Inhaling his scent almost made it all better for her. "Can you imagine this Steph? This could be the beginning of a new friendship." Paul told her as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Maybe if they made love, he'd forget about John, she thought. Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him.

"Mommy...what's this?" Paul and Stephanie separated and looked at Kylie and Matt in the doorway.

"I thought they were in bed." Stephanie mumbled before turning to her children. She squatted down to see what Kylie was holding. "What's what?"

"This." Kylie held up a white sealed envelope. It said _Stephanie Levesque _on it.

"Baby, I don't know." She took the envelope and kissed Kylie's head. "It's nothing important, but you two need to get to bed."

"Goodnight, mommy and daddy." Kylie said before walking out of the room.

"Night Ky." Paul said.

"Be there in a minute to tuck you in." Stephanie told her.

"Mommy...can I sleep with you tonight?" Matthew asked looking up at Stephanie and she felt herself cave in. She looked over to Paul and he shrugged.

"Fine." She kissed his cheek. "Go tuck yourself in." Paul walked over to her and she kissed him. "Sorry, the mommy duties somehow had to ruin my plans. Tomorrow night is always there." She meant what she said, 'her plans', were now ruined.

"It's okay. You're cute when you're being a mommy. How's the little one, by the way?" He caressed her stomach and she chuckled.

"I don't know...I hope he's okay." She gave him a peck on the lips before walking into Kylie's room. She was already fast asleep. Stephanie kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up on her. "Love you." She whispered as she left her room. She walked into her room to find Paul and Matt laying in the bed almost sleep. She laughed as she sat in the chair in her room. She looked at the envelope again, running her fingers over the writing, _Stephanie Levesque_. "Why does everyone think I dropped the McMahon title so easily...it's still my name." She mumbled.

_Dear Stephanie, _

_Before you get the wrong impression, this is by no means, a piece of fan mail. I am not a fan of the infamous Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley or Daddy's Little Bitch. But I am a fan of Stephanie Levesque. Why, you may ask. Because after all of my attempts to separate you two, you ended up being self destructive. You didn't need me to ruin your life as you know it. You're in the process of doing that yourself-- Princess. I tried to stop you from dating him, from marrying him yet, now, you're the one carrying his child. It's you who calls yourself the mother of his children. This is my first time contacting you in a while, but, Bitch I'm back-- and I'm better than ever._

_Love,_

_4 me to know and U to never find out..._

_P.S. _

_John is no secret_

Please review!


	40. Game Plan

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Can I have some ice cream?" Kylie asked turning to Paul and he shrugged. Stephanie looked up at him and they shared a stare. He had no clue what she was trying to get across to him. "Daddy!" Kylie whined.

"I don't care." He answered and Stephanie sighed and walked out of the room. "What's wrong with you?" Paul followed.

"I just told her no...you can't go...doing that...I'm tired of that." Stephanie closed her eyes.

"Honey...it's ice cream...she's a baby. That's what little kids do, Steph."

"No...not when her mother tells her no. You should know, Paul, that she'll get excited and she'll be bouncing off of the walls and she won't stop...you should know that eating ice cream so close to dinner time will ruin her appetite. We have company coming over--" Stephanie complained and he shrugged.

"Look...I've been her father since she's been on this earth-" Stephanie stopped him before he could continue.

"I know I'm just a _step-mom _but like it or not, I've been that girls mother since the very first time she opened her eyes...don't start with the titles, Paul."

"Steph, you know I didn't mean it that way." He put his hand over hers. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I've been trying to explain to you for the past year but you always cut me off." Stephanie said crossing her arms over her chest. "This has been eating a hole in me since it first happened..." The doorbell rang and Paul smiled.

"The door." He kissed her lips before leaving out of the room. Stephanie ran up the steps and into their room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and curled under. She was wearing a nice pair of dress pants with a nice belt hanging off of her hips and a matching shirt.

"Damn him..." Stephanie mumbled. She knew his game plan; she knew John's purpose of being here in her house.

"Steph!" She heard Paul call her and she shook her head. She held her shirt back and she sighed looking at her stomach, realizing she wasn't as small as she thought.

"McMahon." Stephanie turned around and there stood John with a smirk on his face. "Your husband...he's waiting for you, we're waiting for you."

"John, why are you doing this?" Stephanie asked. "I mean, I'm a good person...I am. I make my children eat their vegetables, I give them everything they need and want, too. John I'm there for my husband, I'm a good wife. A great mom, even." She looked in his blue eyes and he just shrugged.

"Paul say's dinner is going to get cold." He simply said and left out of her presence.

"Right." She recollected herself and walked down stairs and into the dining room. Paul had dinner out and the table was set, almost perfectly.

"Where were you, babe?" Stephanie smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Just upstairs." She said. "Hey Stace, how've you been?" Stacy smiled pushing back her blonde hair.

"Fine. Matthew and Kylie are so cute, I could just eat them up." Stacy giggled lightly.

"No, you can't fit me into your mouth." Matt said as Stephanie cut his meat up. "Mommy, I can do it."

"Fine." Stephanie ruffled his hair.

"So, my man Paul, how did you and Stephanie meet?"

"We have the same boss." Stephanie answered shortly.

"How are you, Steph? I mean you're absolutely glowing." Stacy smiled making Stephanie giggle almost sheepishly.

"Good." She answered. There were small talks between Stacy and Stephanie and between Paul and John. Stephanie looked over at Kylie who was playing with her food. "Princess, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry..." Stephanie looked over at Paul and he looked at her. They glared at each other for a few seconds.

"You hear that, honey? Not hungry." She told him.

"Yeah Steph, thanks for clearing that up for me." Paul said and she nodded.

"So Steph, you and Paul are having another child...I mean, I can see just looking at you that you're pregnant..." Stephanie looked up at him smiling not really wanting to respond.

"Yeah..." She looked off as John and Paul laughed.

"She's my mommy!" Matthew warned wagging his finger in John's face. "And I know how to fight, my daddy taught me."

"That's not funny." Stacy elbowed John. "Steph, you look wonderful."

It hasn't been that long since I've updated? Huh?


	41. Who She?

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

A/N: This is a very long chapter seeing as I had a long time to write it, lol. Please Review!

"Thanks for coming, Stacy." Stephanie said rubbing Matthew's back. She hoisted Matthew up on her hip once again.

"Bye-bye." Kylie waved.

"Bye man." John and Paul said their goodbye's.

"Steph, I can't believe you." Paul said as the door closed. "Kylie go to bed."

"What do you mean you can't believe me?" Stephanie asked as she walked up the steps.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you Steph." Paul told her. Stephanie paused and she turned to him.

"I am not your child, Paul." Stephanie told him. She heard him mumble something as he walked into the other room. She heard him call her out of her name and she heard him say bitch. Stephanie's eyes watered up and she walked upstairs. Not because of his words, but because she knew the John situation was all her fault. "Goodnight, Matthew." Stephanie smiled.

"Night, mommy." She smiled as he tucked himself into his bed.

"Love you." Stephanie said. She unbuttoned her pants as she made her way into her bathroom. But, before she could even go inside, Paul stood there in front of her. "Move." Stephanie stated simply.

"Stephanie, tell me why you're acting so bitchy?"

"Paul, I'm not in the mood right now. I'll curse you out after I get out of the shower." Stephanie said. "Now, move." After getting into the shower she got dressed and got in her bed, laying next to her husband.

"I don't understand why you were so rude to John, I mean when you have your friends here I'm not rude." Paul said softly.

"You didn't say anything when he said I was fat-- you even laughed. He was rude to me, too, Paul." Stephanie rolled over on her back.

"I mean Steph, you are a little chubby..." Stephanie had nothing else to say. She got up and walked out of the room. She laid on the chair and relaxed, and tried to get Paul out of her brain.

"Mommy." She turned her head slightly to see Kylie standing there.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked smiling slightly.

"Daddy is snoring so I came down here with you." Kylie explained.

"Come." Kylie laid on Stephanie, resting her head on her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy, how come I have blonde curly hair and both you and daddy has strait hair." Stephanie looked down at Kylie, gently kissing her forehead.

"Daddy's hair is not strait, Ky." Stephanie chuckled.

"How come you have blue eyes and daddy has brown eyes but sometimes in the sun my eyes are like green and brown?"

"Kylie, what's with the questions?"

"When John was talking to Stacy...he said he knew I wasn't your daughter and I couldn't be...he said to Stacy, 'just look at her'-- and he was talking about me. Mommy...am I wrong?"

"No, baby. You're not wrong. As a matter of fact, you're perfect. I'll have a chat with John, okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, you should give him time out."

"I will." Stephanie said. "I will, come on...are you hungry? Mommy's starved." The two walked into the kitchen and to get something small to eat. "You want some cookies?"

"Yeah." Kylie chirped climbing on the chair. She rested both hands on the table and watched Stephanie scan the cabinets.

"Don't tell daddy 'cause it'll defeat one of the reasons of why I'm mad at him right now." Stephanie said.

"Cookies? At almost twelve at night?" Paul antagonized.

"Kylie, here." She gave her some Teddy Grams. "You can eat this upstairs and later I'll come check on you; make sure they don't get on your carpet, though."

"Thanks." Kylie left out of the room and Stephanie smiled at the way she moved.

"Night sweet pea." Stephanie chuckled.

"Steph, I'm sorry."

"Kylie thinks there's something wrong with her because..."

"What?" He wanted her to explain to him but that would result in why she and John had bad blood.

"Forget it, I've got it all under control." He kissed her cheek.

"Bye...Chubby."

Next Days:

"Ewe, what is that smell?" Stephanie asked. She put her hand on her chest almost feeling as if her lunch was coming up.

"What is what smell?" Paul asked glancing at her. He fastened his watch and walked toward his dresser. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his golden locks, fixing his hair. She stood up and walked toward him and covered her nose.

"It's you." Stephanie said and he turned around.

"What do you mean? I just got out of the shower."

"What ever you washed with is killing me..." She hurried to the bathroom and she fell to her knees feeling herself get goose bumps all over.

"Steph." He walked into the bathroom with her and held her hair back. She reached for a towel and stood up.

"Burn those clothes." Stephanie said scrunching up her nose. "Babe, you really make me sick, like you actually do."

"Baby-"

"Go, just go wherever you got to go before you make me sick again. Love you...leave." Her hand covered her face and an arm draped across her abdomen. He kissed her cheek and made his exit. Stephanie picked up the WWE Phone book and looked through it and there his name was. Written in gold ink like one of Kylie's marker. His name stood out just as he and his bling did. _John Cena. _She sighed and dialed his phone number and after three rings, he answered.

"Cena." He said.

"John, how dare you say something like you can tell that _my_ daughter isn't _my _daughter where she can hear you. She is only eight years old, dammit. I don't think you know what you're getting into when you're messing with me...and when my children are involved, John, it's all the more serious. So don't mess with me and my children. It was interesting in the beginning but now...it's making me mad." Stephanie said. "Now, goodbye." She threw the phone on the other side of the bed, snuggled up to the pillows to take her daily nap.

"Stephie!" Stephanie slowly woke up and turned over to see Kylie standing at the door.

"Kylie? You called me Stephie..." She hadn't called her that in years.

"Mommy, someone's at the door." Kylie said ignoring her and Stephanie sat up.

"You didn't open it did you?" Stephanie asked.

"No, it was ringing so I got you." Kylie grabbed her hand. "Let's see who it is."

"Go ask who it is and I'll meet you there in less than two seconds." Stephanie said and Kylie ran out of the room. Stephanie walked out of the room, following her daughter. Stephanie opened the door before Kylie did and she smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Jessica Milo...is Paul Levesque here?" She asked and Stephanie shook her head no eyeing the blonde in front of her.

"No, but come in he should be home soon." Stephanie said. "Have a seat." She offered picking up her phone. She dialed his cell phone number. "Hey, baby, where are you?"

"Uh, I'll be home in two minutes but I can't talk the police are right around the corner." She heard him say.

"Okay, baby. Bye." Stephanie hung the phone up and smiled at the woman sitting on her sofa. "Uh, he'll be home very soon."

"Mommy, can I have a Juicy Juice?" Kylie asked and Stephanie nodded.

"Are you thirsty?" Stephanie asked smiling. She was so generous, well, most of the time.

"Oh, no thanks." Jessica said, she watched Stephanie take Kylie's hand and walk out of the room.

"Honey, I'm home." Paul laughed as he walked into the house.

"Paul?"

"...Jessica?" He asked looking at the woman standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here, Paul." Jessica said as Stephanie came into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Paul questioned, he looked at the frame of the door and there stood his wife, not really knowing what was going on. Stephanie's eyebrows furrowed as she watched them stare at each other. Jessica looked familiar, Stephanie just didn't know where she was from.

"Don't play dumb with me. Ignoring my messages, never returning calls...Paul, this isn't funny."

"What is she talking about?" Stephanie asked.


	42. HaHa

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar. PLEASE REVIEW!

"So, you married her?" Jessica asked. He looked over at his wife again and nodded.

"Yeah, I married her." Paul answered.

"Her name is Stephanie." Stephanie said with a soft smile on her face.

"I knew the 'just friends' thing was a whole big lie, back then. I don't know why I believed it in the first place." Jessica said.

"Honey, what is she talking about?" Stephanie repeated, her throat was closing up as she stood there waiting for her answer, fearing the worst.

"Babe-" He was cut off by Jessica.

"You marry her and become a completely different person, huh?" Jessica asked eyeing Paul. He shrugged and pushed his hair back.

"I am the same Paul Levesque I've always-"

"No you're not!" Jessica said crossing her arms across her chest. "You used to be a man!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Jessica said. She looked over at Stephanie and she wanted to slap her across the face.

"I don't." Stephanie said bringing herself into full view raising her hand briefly. Paul looked at his wife and pulled her hand into his.

"Look, Jessica, maybe you should go and we'll talk some other time. Let me talk to my very emotional pregnant wife." Paul said and the woman nodded, her blonde curls bouncing with her every move.

"I will be back." Jessica promised. She walked out of the house and Stephanie still stood there.

"Well, who is she?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, you know who she is..." Paul spoke softly, falling back on the couch.

"No I don't." Stephanie said eyeing her husband. She sucked her teeth and sat on the opposite chair. She didn't know why but tears filled her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry." Paul stood up, moving closer to her. He kneeled down in front of her and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Then tell me who she is because if you don't I may go crazy." Stephanie looked down at him.

"Steph, she's Kylie's mother." He said and she nodded.

"What is she doing here?" Stephanie questioned.

"I don't know. I think she wants to be involved with Kylie." Paul said and Stephanie's heart broke. What if she wanted Kylie to herself.

"I'm Kylie's mother legally she can't take her away from us, right?" Stephanie asked. "I mean, that's like Chris trying to take Matthew from us..."

"I don't know Steph."

"When we got married, I adopted her as my daughter." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't get it."

"Mommy, Kylie won't share her snack with me." They turned around and Matt walked in the room, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute, baby." Stephanie said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." She watched him leave then room and turned to her husband.

"Look, she can't have Kylie, we're all gonna be okay." He kissed her and they stood up. She buried her head in his chest and looked back up at him, taking in his scent.

"What is that? You smell good." Stephanie kissed him before following her son out of the room. As she was making her son something to eat, her cell phone vibrated. She reached over and flipped it open.

"Who is that, mommy?" She looked over at Kylie and smiled.

"Text message." She answered opening it. It simply read, '_HaHa'_.


	43. Mother In Law

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.  
"Look at me." Stephanie pointed to her forehead and Paul rolled his eyes. "Sweat."

"Steph, it's too early to be putting up any type of air conditioners." He said pushing his hair out of his face.

"I don't care." She shrilled.

"Stephanie it's April, it's still cool outside." He told his pregnant wife as she ran her hands up and down her bulging belly. "It's raining and-"

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm hot." She picked up an envelope off of the kitchen table and fanned herself. She opened the freezer and stuck her head in it.

"Funny." He mumbled walking out of the room. The doorbell rang so Stephanie walked to the door to find Matthew was already there.

"If you open it, Matt, I'll bite off your little fingers." Stephanie said to him and he laughed. She opened the door to find her wonderful mother-in-law standing there. Pat had on that smile that just killed Stephanie. The smile she always gave when she was trying to be sweet. It was so phony.

"Stephanie." Pat acknowledged.

"Pat." Stephanie said.

"Hi." Matt waved.

"Hi grandma!" Pat looked over and Kylie ran into the room. Kylie wrapped her arms around Pat.

"Um…come in." Stephanie offered opening the door all of the way. Pat walked all the way into the house and took off her blazer. Stephanie took the jacket and put it in the closet.

"Is Paul here?" Pat asked.

"Yes he is." Stephanie looked at her children. "Go get daddy." They nodded the two women went into the living room. They sat down on the sofa but they didn't exchange any words until Paul walked in the living room.

"Hey, mom." Pat stood up and they hugged each other. "How you been?" Paul asked sitting next to his mother.

"I'm fine…I just wanted to say hello and…" She looked over to Stephanie and eyed her stomach. "Well, I should also say congratulations."

"Paul didn't tell you?" Stephanie asked her hand going to her chest. "I could have sworn I told him to tell you." She lied.

"No, he didn't say anything but I would have thought you would say something seeing as Paul is on the road four days a week." Pat said and Stephanie looked at Paul.

"Yes but your son was capable of doing the same. Simply picking up the phone to call his very-" She bit her tongue before responding. "I'm sorry Pat, I should have told you." She stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink…do you want anything?"

"Yeah…" Paul looked up to his wife and her eyes squinted, giving him a scowling look and he quickly changed his mind. "Nothing, honey, nothing at all." Stephanie nodded and walked into the kitchen. She got a cup of water and leaned up against the counter.

"I hate that woman." She muttered to herself. As she was sipping the water in her hand, Pat walked into the kitchen. She looked around and then gasped.

"Peanut butter?" Pat asked, looking down to Stephanie's bulging tummy and then to her face. "Aflatoxin is a mold that causes cancer and could contaminate peanuts…when food has Aflatoxin in it, it could cause mental retardation to the fetus, Stephanie you should know these things."

"I do, I've done this sort of thing before…my children love peanut butter and jelly, thank you very much." Stephanie said.

"You scare me so much, some times, you really do." Pat said.

"You know, you make me sick…I mean, I'm feeling a little sick, excuse me." Stephanie said walking back into the living room to find Paul sitting on the sofa. "Why is she in there?" Stephanie asked.

"To make me a sandwich because my wife wouldn't." Paul answered.

"You never asked." Stephanie said, her hands going up to her hips.

"Well, I would have but you glowered at me and I thought you'd bite my head off." She hit his arm.

"Why didn't you tell her? She thinks I'm a bitch now." Stephanie said sitting beside him.

"She already thinks that." He snickered.

"Stephanie…" Pat walked into the room and she looked up at her mother in law. "Where is the mustard?" She asked.

"It's in the fridge but, Paul doesn't like mustard on his sandwiches." Stephanie said. Pat looked at her son and then to Stephanie again.

"He's been eating mustard on his sandwiches since he was little, way before he met you." Pat informed.

"And he's been wiping it off, since before he met me…" Stephanie mocked.

"Mom, can you please hold the mustard?" Paul asked.

"Okay." Pat simply replied, walking out of the room.

"Where is Matt and Kylie?" Paul asked looking down at his wife. She shrugged and yawned. "Be right back." He got up and she curled up on the sofa for her daily nap. Pat walked into the room and cleared her throat.

"What did I do now?" Stephanie asked sitting up and sighing at the same time.

"You know, it isn't proper etiquette to sleep on the sofa when there's company in the house." Pat said sitting Paul's plate on the table.

"I don't consider you company." Stephanie countered. 'More like pest' She thought. "You're family." She smiled sitting up. "Question…"

"Go ahead."

"How come every time you're looking for something in the kitchen, you ask me instead of Paul?" Stephanie questioned, her eyebrow rising wanting to hear her excuse.

"You're the woman of the house." Pat said. Not wanting to argue Stephanie just focused her attention to the television.

"Mom, you didn't tell me it was done." Paul walked into the room and sat next to Stephanie and picked up his sandwich.

"Sorry, just chatting with my favorite daughter-in-law."

"I'm your only…right." Stephanie looked toward her husband. "Baby…"

"Let me guess, you want a bite?" Paul asked and she nodded. He let her have a bite and Pat shook her head in disgust.

"If you wanted me to make you a sandwich, Stephanie, I would have." Pat told her.

"No…just wanted to taste." Stephanie smiled. 'Okay, leave now!' She thought.

"I spoke to Jessica." Pat said and Stephanie just knew there was a reason for Pat to be there. Because she spoke to Kylie's mother and could possibly split them up. Never gonna happen. "She told me that she wanted Kylie and normally, I'd agree to that but I'm here to tell you two, to not let it happen. She's only doing this because she was previously pregnant with her husbands child but she lost it. They want children and decided they'd have to settle for Kylie until…don't let it happen." Pat stood up. "Now, I'm gone." She left.

"Isn't she great?" Paul asked smiling.

"I'm not gonna answer that." Stephanie told him.


	44. Losing Control

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

Thanks reviewers, I honestly appreciate it.

So…here I go again! Lol.

Stephanie looked over, across the restaurant table, at the cutest man in her life and smiled. His bright eyes gazed at her for a moment before continuing drawing. "You know, I love you." Stephanie asked reaching over to him.

"Of course mommy, I love you too." Matthew smiled picking up a blue crayon and then scribbling on the paper. She had decided to take him out to breakfast, she wasn't feeling up to cooking and Paul took Kylie to his niece, Neysa's birthday party. It was an all-girl thing. Then he said he'd go down to the ring or the gym. She was finished eating but Matthew insisted on finishing his picture before they left. She felt her cell phone vibrate and she reached down into her pocket. It seemed as if every time she picked up her phone, she ended up looking over her shoulder for the whole week. "Mommy, your phone."

"I see." Stephanie said before opening it. It was another text message and her heart seemed to flutter as her finger pushed the open button. '_Have you ever felt any signs just before something dramatic happens? Like when your whole world is about to be ripped from you, there's a gut feeling? …by the way, nice top._' Stephanie looked around the restaurant and she felt her hands shake, trembling so much her phone dropped into her open purse. They were there, studying, watching her as she did something as simple as eat at a waffle house with her son. She shook her head and pulled her wallet out and put a few bills on the table before standing up. "Matthew, lets go." She muttered. He looked up at her, not wanting to budge but by the worried look in Stephanie's eyes, he decided not to protest. He took her hand and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Matthew asked as she opened the car door for him to hop in. Stephanie put him in his booster seat and buckled him down before getting in the car herself. His eyebrows furrowed; she didn't answer him. Stephanie fumbled with the keys before finally sticking it in the ignition. She pulled her seatbelt on and started to drive.

This person was starting to go over board. They knew everything she did wrong. They knew when people visited her house. They knew when she had sex with John. This person had to be someone close. It had to be someone with relations in the WWE. She had changed her cell phone number multiple times but they always found a way to contact her. Stephanie had convinced Paul to move twice, yet, _Mr. Mysterious _knew where she lived.

What did she do so wrong? It wasn't the first time in history someone was unfaithful to their lover. It wasn't the first time a daughter-in-law didn't get along with her mother-in-law. Stephanie was positive no one had to ever endure the pain she was going through because of a simple mistake. A mistake that seemingly jeopardized everything. But was it really her fault? She told John everything she had been going through and he listened.

He listened to her complain about her life and everything wrong with it. They went out and had a great time, everything from there was history. Was that such a sin? In actuality, she and Paul weren't together. It wasn't officially a break up; it was more like taking time away from each other. Divorce was a lingering option then. She thought everything they had ever had was over so would that make her responsible for her actions?

Would that actually be considered as being unfaithful? Unfaithful is defined as being untrue to commitments, duties, beliefs, or ideals. She thought about all of this as she was driving home.

She wanted to tell Paul but it seemed like every time she tried something ridiculous came up. A door bell would ring, a child would fall or someone needed to go potty.

"Can I call daddy?" Matthew asked breaking Stephanie's train of thought.

"Uh, sure." Stephanie reached down to pick up her cell phone and just as she touched it, it vibrated again. Her hand jerked back and she lost control of the steering wheel.


End file.
